As Rosas não falam fase dois!
by Lady Kourin
Summary: “Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormentalo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?”
1. A chegada da tormenta

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As Rosas não Falam... 2**

**Capítulo 01 – A chegada da tormenta **

"TRIMMM, TRIMMMM..." O telefone da décima segunda casa tocava incessantemente e por fim acaba acordando uma de suas mais novas moradoras...

- Papai! Paiii... acorda... Tem uma mulher querendo falar com você... – cutucou o pai a jovem Psique, nos seus recentes seis anos de idade.

- Hmm... Cypria... ¬¬ me deixa dormir mais... é domingo não preciso trabalhar... 'ronc' – remexeu-se com raiva.

- PAAAIIII! SOU EU! – falou pertinho de seu ouvido.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH! – pulou da cama com seu discreto pijama lilás de bolinhas. O seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. – Ai.. arf, arf... Não me acorde mais assim, menina! Quer que eu morra!

Ela abaixou a cabeça em arrependimento... – Não... papai, mas é que tem uma moça no telefone, ela quer falar com o senhor...

Ele foi até o telefone que ficava numa mesinha perto de uma coluna... – Alô?

- Oi... meu lindo peixinho... huhuhu, saudades minhas?

- Ham!... – Do outro lado, Afrodite acabara de perder a voz, a cor e as pernas. Sentiu-se como se estivesse perto de um desmaio.

- Huhuhuhuh... Nem fala nada... parece que não gostou de ouvir minha voz no telefone...

- Na-na-não é isso! Eu... eu... foi o impacto da surpresa... pausou e respirou fundo: - O que quer ligando para mim? E quem te deu esse número?

A pessoa do outro lado soltou uma risadinha irônica e respondeu:

- Não é muito difícil conseguir esse número.. tem na lista telefônica, bem. E não é sada demais, eu queriaapenasouvir sua voz de novo... relembrar os velhos tempos... só isso, querido...

- 'CLANC' – desligou o telefone antes que Afrodite pudesse dizer algo.

Nessa mesma hora, Eros que havia acordado há poucos minutos, passou pela sala e encontrou seu pai paralisado com o telefone na mão.

- Pai? – cutucou-o. Sem resposta. – PAAIII!

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – soltou o telefone das mãos e deu um pulo para trás.

- O que aconteceu, Pai? Parece que viu um fantasma...

- Arf... Arf... – pôs a mão sobre o peito. – Não vi... mas falei com um... O.O

- Isso é fome! Vamos comer Pai! A mamãe preparou mais uma comida gostosa! – o menino puxou o pai ata a cozinha.

"Ai ai... lá se vai meu regime! TT " pensou ele.

xO.Ox

No Salão do Grande Mestre, grandes acontecimentos ganham vida...

- Senhorita Athena! Aqui estão os relatórios das novas matrículas. – falou um de seus subordinados.

- Ah... Obrigado. Agora vá! – ordenou. – Tatsume! Venha aqui!

Da porta de serviçais entrou um homem alto, careca e vestido com uma ridícula armadura de Kendô.

- Me chamou, senhorita?

- Dê entrada nessas matrículas e avise a todos que o ano letivo começará depois das Olimpíadas.

- Sim, senhorita! – balançou a cabeça, fez-lhe uma reverência e saiu.

Em frente ao seu computador (um pouco velho e ultrapassado por sinal), ele começou a preparar as novas matrículas para os novos aspirantes a cavaleiro.

- Vejamos bem... Eros e Psique, filhos do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes e da Amazona de Ouro de Peixes... – procurou no arquivo. – Já têm idade suficiente para ingressar nos treinos, e serão discípulos da casa de... O.O – engoliu em seco. – Isso não é muito bom...

xO.Ox

O dia transcorreu normalmente, de noitinha...

Afrodite, cansado depois de mais um dia de trabalho forçado, dessa vez ele foi convocado de ultima hora para cobrir o horário de Shura, que estava doente. Entrou em seu quarto e deu de cara com Cypria arrumando suas malas.

- Afrodite! – os olhos dela brilharam. Correu até ele e beijou-lhe os lábios. – Que bom que chegou...!

-Por que está fazendo as malas? o.o – perguntou nervoso inspecionando as roupas que ela colocava na mala. – Não leve este vestido, é horrível! Além de que ele não combina com nada! A Saori mandou você fazer alguma coisa fora do Santuário? – fechou a cara rapidamente. – E não me pediu permissão! Quem aquela _mocréia_ pensa que é para mandar em quem bem entende?

- Err... ela é a Deusa Athena, dite. – sorriu. – Não se preocupe, eu vou visitar minha mãe na fazenda.

- Hmm.. só isso? E por que não me leva junto? - olhou novamente para a mala e tirou um vestido. - Esse daqui não... é horroroso...

- Porque vou passar pouco tempo lá. Quando eu voltar vou trazer minha mãe para passar uns dias aqui.. para ela tentar esquecer da morte do papai... – abaixou os olhos em seguida levantando-os molhados. – Ela precisa de ajuda!

"O quê! Eu vou ter que aturar aquela velha aqui? Ô meu santinho..." pensou. – E vou ficar sozinho com Eros e Psique? - mais uma vez ele mexeu na mala. - Poxa...¬¬Você não aprendeu mesmo, não se combina roxo com marrom... fica terrível!

- O que você disse? - ficou pasma. - Por Zeus! Eu estou falando de coisas importantes e você vem me dizer que não sei me vestir? ¬¬ Me poupe! Eo que tem de mais, você ficar com as crianças? É por pouco tempo eelas não dão tanto trabalho assim...

Ele soltou uma risadinha. - Te poupar? Assim mesmo você gosta de mim... huhuh.. - caminhou até o espelho e começou a colocar seus bobs noturnos na de costume, sempre antes de dormir ele penteia os cabelos e coloca seus bobs coloridos... Afinal para ter cachos perfeitos é preciso perseverar... - Eu sou lindo não sou, Cypria?

Ela ficou atônita. Algumas vezes ele conseguia a deixar assim. - Não é disso que estamos falando!

Ele soltou mais uma risadinha. - Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá? - agora, olhou triste para as malas.

- Por pouco tempo. - ela se sentou em cima da mala e fechou puxou o ziper com força mas não conseguiu fechar a mala. - Droga.. - pôs a mala no chão e pulou em cima várias vezes e conseguiu fechar a mala. - Dite, eu vou trazer minha mãe para cá, e quando ela estiver aqui... não use esses bobs na cabeça... ¬¬

- Eu não conseguirei viver sem meus bobs de cabelo! E muito menos sem meu lencinho! Ç.Ç

- Peraí... ESSE LENÇO É MEU!

- Humpt.

xO.Ox

Logo cedo, Afrodite levou Cypria até o portão do santuário, de la ela iria até sua antiga casa no interior.

- Crianças, não dêem trabalho ao papai, tá? - abraçou-os. - Não vou demorar. Eu trarei presentes para vocês, tá?

- Sim, mamãe! - responderam em coro. - Quero meu presente!

Ela olhou para Afrodite e deu-lhe um beijo. - Cuide-se, dite. Não vá ficar sem comer, tá?

- Sim... -entregou-lhe uma rosa vermelha e falou: - Cuide-se você, não demore muito, porque não sei o que pode acontecer se você não estiver aqui...

Ali perto duas velhas conhecidas de Afrodite passavam por um dos atalhos do Santuário e gritaram bem alto:

- EU NÃO SABIA QUE AS BICHAS SE REPRODUZIAM! HAHAHAHA!

A outra gritou também: - AS BICHAS VELHAS NÃO RESPEITAM NEM MAIS OS LOCAIS PÚBLICOS!

Continuaram a debochar dele. Porém não por muito tempo, pois logo Afrodite jogou duas rosas piranhas nelas: alvo finalizado.

- Humpt. Invejosas.

Cypria sorriu. Desde que ele assumiu que gostava dela e se casaram que as antigas amigas de Afrodite não paravam de atacá-los com ofensas, mas eram sempre finalizados com rosas piranha. Como dizia o próprio Afrodite: - _"Rosas piranha para piranhas!"_. Entretanto nada do que faziam abalava o casal da casa de Peixes.

- Até mais, Dite. - falou ela antes de sair dos domínios do Santuário. Acenou com um sorriso.

xO.Ox

De volta aos longos lances de escada do Santuário, Afrodite e seus pirr.. ops, pimpolhos dirigiam-se para a última das casa, a mais próxima do Templo de Athena, a mais perto do céu, e com certeza a casa que dentre alguns anos o cavaleiro de Peixes não conseguirá mais chegar...

Concentrado em chegar vivo em sua casa, Afrodite sentiu como tivesse quebrado mil pedacinhos ao ouvir uma pergunta de seu filhinho:

- Pai, é verdade o que dizem por aí, que o Senhor gosta de homem?

- É... dizem que você é uma bichona! - completou Psique.

- O.o ... quem... QUEM DISSE ISSO A VOCÊS!

Os dois temeram a reação do pai, e falaram baixinho: - ...as servas da casa de câncer...

O queixo do pobre cavaleiro despencou e a fúria imediata coloriu seus olhos de vermelho...

- ...grrr... aquele desgr... invej... (essa fic ainda é de respeito...!) - resmungou baixinho para si, perdido em pensamentos nada amistosos.

- Eros! O papai ficou estranho depois que a gente falou isso... - comentou a garota.

- É... vai ver não era para ele saber...

- Mas papai, o que é uma bicha? - perguntou a garota sem temer a resposta.

_"Ai, minha santinha Priscila... O que direi a ela..."_ pensou preocupado. - Olha filhinha... bicha é... bem... é uma fadinha! Isso é uma fadinha! E muito bonita...

- Bem bonita, assim como o senhor, bem bonito? - insistiu a menina.

Afrodite ficou desconcertado mas assentiu com a cabeça. Ele sabia que era muito bonito, mas nunca pensou em ouvir isso de sua filha, ficou até um pouco envergonhado. Entretanto mal sabia ele do que poderia acontecer depois...

Convenientemente nessa hora, eles passavam ao lado da quarta casa zodiacal. Sem parar para pensar, Afrodite colocou um lindo ramalhete na porta de entrada, como um presente ao dono da casa pelo imenso favor que ele havia prestado.

- Pai por que está deixando rosas aqui?

- Porque eu fiquei devendo ao dono da casa, só isso... -abriu um enorme sorriso. - Agora vamos logo, isso aqui vai começar a feder...

As crianças balançaram a cabeça e começaram a correr pelas escadas, o mais rápido que podiam. Logo chegaram a casa de Leão, a casa seguinte.

- Calma aí crianças! - gritou um homem alto, loiro e de olhos azuis. - Vão salvar alguém da forca? heheh... Ou estão loucos para me ver! - abriu um sorriso maior ainda.

Elas não ouviram uma palavra sequer pois estavam brincando com Leo, um gato grande e gordo, o bichinho de estimação de Aioria. Alguém que acabara de sair da casa falou:

- Não seja tão convencido Aioria, não vê que elas estão brincando com Leo?

- Também não precisava ser tão dura comigo, Marin...

Ela sorriu para ele, chegou perto das crianças e perguntou: - Onde está o seu pai?

- Ali! - apontou Psique para Afrodite que estava quase pondo os bofes para fora.

Ele subiu o último degrau do Templo de Leão e se sentou sobre ele. Estava ofegante e com a mão sobre o peito demonstrava um imenso cansaço físico.

Aioria sentou-se ao seu lado e falou sem nenhum preocupação: - Eu avisei que você estava engordando Afrodite, ontem no campo de treinamento você estava bem lento para um cavaleiro de ouro. - ele coninuou a falar e não percebeu que o cosmo de Afrodite havia começado a se elevar. - Mas sabe o que eu acho? Isso é falta de mulher, pegue sua esposa e passe a moite toda _malhando_ você vai ver meu amigo, vai ficar novinho em folha :D

Com este último comentário, o cosmo de peixes aumentou mais e começou a produzir milhares de pétalas de rosa que começaram a envolver e amassar o pescoço do cavaleiro de leão. Afrodite não estava em um de seus melhores dias.

Aioria tentava a todo custo desvencilhiar-se das pétalas associadas com o seu cosmo, no entanto eram tentativas inúteis. Começou a perder o fôlego.

- Pai! - gritou Psique correndo até ele. - Você vai matar o Tio Aioria!

Como se saíse de um transe, ele despertou ao ver a filha e como mágica todas as pétalas caíram no chão. Olhou para o lado e viu seu amigo massageando o pescoço.

- Oh! Me desculpe Aioria! - soltou um sorriso amarelo. - Eu não estou muito bem hoje... deixe-me ajudá-lo...

- OPA OPA! SAI PARA LÁ, NEM VEM TERMINAR O SERVIÇO!

Todos sorriram.

- Crianças, vamos embora! - falou seguindo em direção a sexta casa. de lá ele iria pegar um atalho para sua casa, o mesmo atalho que Ikki pégou na batalha das dozes casas. Logo logo estariam em casa.

xO.Ox

Enquanto isso na Casa de Cancêr...

O belo aroma das rosas da morte ainda pairava na quarta casa, todas as servas de Máscara da Morte estavam caídas no chão desacordadas, e até as cabeças que enfeitavam a casa, estavam desmaiadas. Assim era o horror que ele encontrou ao chegar em sua mansão.

- _Il mio Dio!_ - exclamou largando umas sacolas de papel no chão. O barulho provocado pelas garrafas que trazia em suas mãos, ecoou pelo salão fazendo Heloísa contorcer-se um pouco.

- Heloísa! - correu até ela. - _Parla!_ Que diabos aconteceu aqui!

Com dificuldade ela falou: - Não.. se..ssei... - apontou para um lindo ramalhete que jazia nas mãos de Guiliana.

Como um estalo a resposta veio em sua mente. "Afrodite!" gritou uma voz em sua cabeça. Rapidamente jogou fora aquelas rosas e cuidou de suas servas desmaiadas.

- Aquele... _"figlio de una puta!"(1)_ vai me pagar... - esmurrou o chão.

Nessa hora entrou alguém na sala e logo falou:

- Ele também me deve algo, Carlo. Quero apenas a vingança...

- _Maddona mia!_ O que você faz aqui! - arregalou os olhos. Sem dúvida era um fantasma que estava na sua frente.

- O mesmo que você, protegendo Athena... huhuhu... - passoa a mão pelos cabelos.

xO.Ox

Na casa de Peixes, a bagunça reinava em frente a televisão, as crianças assistiam ao filme 'Pequena Sereia' e o grande papai preparava o lanche lá na cozinha.

- Pára Eros! - gritou puxando o controle das mãos do irmão. - Me dá isso a aqui!

- Não! Eu quero ver Pokemón! Larga! - ele puxou o controle para seu lado e acabou jogando-o no ar em direção a Afrodite que vinha com uma bandeja de suco e sanduíches. - 'SPLASH' - Opa... sujou...

O controlo pinotou e caiu exatamente dentro da jarra de suco, esparramandoo líquido amarelo para todos os lados, principalmente em Afrodite.

- GGRRRR...FIQUEM QUIEETTOOOSSSS! - _"Ai ai meu cabelo... a escova foi para o espaço!"_ - ele gritou em fúria.

- ...opa... - as duas crianças se encolheram no sofá.

- Eu mandei vocês ficarem quietos... - falou colocando a bandeja sob o sofá e passando a mão nos cabelos. - Não acredito! AAAAHHHHHH!

Os dois correram o mais rápido que podiam e quando estavam no primeiro degrau da casa de Peixes, um cosmo muito os parou.

- Tio Miro! - gritou Psiquê.

- Solta a gente! O papai ta uma fera! - reclamou Eros, ele bem sabia que seu pai era muito mansinho mas mexer com a beleza dele era transformá-lo num monstro marinho, literalmente.

- Quanta pressa... aonde vocês pensam que vão crianças? - sorriu de leve. Ele conhecia Afrodite e sabia que para irritá-lo bastava destroçar sua imagem. - O que vocês fizeram?

- Solta a gente! - repetiu Eros. Do seu lado Psiquê fez um biquinho e ameaçou chorar. - Um pouco de suco molhou o cabelo do papai, ele tá com muita raiva. Sooollttaaa!

Continua...

xO.Ox

**Notas do texto**

_**Olimpíadas:** Evento esportivo que unia as cidades gregas na Antiga Grécia sem o intuito de provocar rivalidades entre elas. No Santuário foi instituído para a integração entre as diferentes classes de cavaleiros e amazonas._

_(1) - Bem eu não sei falar em italiano, então... me perdoem! _

**Notas da Autora**

- Olá! Estou de volta, queridas fãs! . Bju!

_Errr... sai para lá Afrodite... Esse é o meu espaço de falar com os leitores! ¬¬ _

_Bem, essa nova fanfic não é bem uma continuação da "As Rosas não falam...", mas um complemento a ela. Agora os filhos de Afrodite estão crescidos e já prestes se tornarem aspirantes a cavaleiro, e Afrodite se vê envolvido numa complicada confusão com alguém de seu passado. _

-Ô mocréia... vê se não me mata do coração, ta? Eu sou uma bicha cardíaca.. ¬¬

_Ham! Eu se fosse você, Afrodite não me interromperia... ¬¬ Ou então complicarei muito as coisas para você... _

_Espero que gostem dessa nova história, e mandem reviews! _

_Kourin-sama_

_xO.Ox_


	2. Mestre dos meus filhos

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As Rosas não Falam... 2**

**Capítulo 02 – Mestre dos meus filhos**

- Solta a gente! - repetiu Eros. Do seu lado Psiquê fez um biquinho e ameaçou chorar. - Um pouco de suco molhou o cabelo do papai e ele tá com muita raiva... Sooollttaaa!

Miro abriu um enorme sorriso e não livrou as crianças da influencia de seu cosmo, ao contrário aumentou ainda mais. Afrodite sempre foi muito calmo, mas mexer com suas belas madeixas o deixava furioso e Miro desde criança adorava irritar o pobre peixinho.

Ao perceber que não seria solta, Psiquê começou a chorar e Eros se enfureceu: - SOOLLLLTTTAAAA!

- Miro! Pare de brincadeira e solte já meus filhos! Não vê que eles estam chorando? - ameaçou Afrodite com uma rosa negra na mão. Misteriosamente seu cabelo estava seco e seu visual estava impecável! o.o

- Sim, eu solto... Mas onde está o seu cabelo molhado?

- Em canto algum, eu já reparei a travessura desses _anjinhos de candura_. Agora solte-os ou você quer que eu desconte em você... - ameaçou mais uma vez, só que agora com uma _rosa branca_ na mão. - Qual delas vai querer? - mostrou-lhe as duas rosas.

- Glup...! Ne-nennhuma delas! - cessou seu cosmo.

Afrodite abraçou os filhos e acalmou a menina. Ele olhou para Miro e apertou os olhos: - Veja o que você fez... a fez chorar!

- ...opa... - ele pegou a mão da menina e lhe entregou uma bala de marmelo. - Por favor pare.. de chorar... - a menina parou e pôs a bala na boca.

Nessa hora, Afrodite recordou de algo semelhante que aconteceu pouco tempo atrás:

_"Estava chovendo muito na Grécia, uma raridade por sinal nesses dias quentes de verão. E por esse motivo as crianças não podiam sair de casa. Com a água, os degraus das escadas das doze casas, estavam encharcados e escorregadios o que seria muito perigoso para elas. Talvez por esse motivo os dois começaram a brigar e Psiquê pôs-se a chorar incessantemente._

_Cypria já havia tentado de tudo e a menina não parava, pior eu estava deitado e morrendo de dor de cabeça._

_Me levantei para ver o que estava acontecendo e então eu vi a cena mais doce de toda a minha vida:_

_Cypria estava ajoelhada perante a menina e dizia com sua voz suave: _

_- Psiquê, pare de chorar por favor. Seu pai está com dor-de-cabeça e se descobrir que eu dei esse pirulito a você vai ficar mais doente. - ela havia entregado um dos pirulitos que iriamos dar de presente ao Shaka. Estava num lugar bem alto e complicado, exatamente para que os dois não pudessem pegar..._

_É... eu havia dito que não desse doces aos dois porque o açúcar é um verdadeiro veneno para o organismo das crianças... Só poderiam comer frutas com mel. _

_Então ela continuou: _

_- Psiu! Não conte para seu pai viu? - a menina balançou a cabeça levemente e ela abraçou a filha. - Por favor pare de chorar..."_

Como um estalo Afrodite acordou e viu que Miro passava a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

- Ei..! Você tá precisando de uns parafusos novos... - brincou.

- Eh... - apertou os olhos perigosamente. - Miro, pode ir embora por favor? Você está **nos** encomodando...

- Ê... isso é jeito de tratar o mestre de seus filhos? - falou indignado e cruzou os braços.

- O que você disse...?

- Eu disse que a partir de hoje, eu sou o mestre dos seus filhos, eles irão competir pela **minha armadura de escorpião**. - tirou um papel do bolso. Ele continha o selo de Athena marcado em cera vermelha. - Aqui é a ordem de Athena, ela está me autorizando a treinar seus filhos.

Afrodite puxou o papel com violência e o rasgou em mil pedacinhos, para o espanto dele próprio, Miro abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Como eu já imaginava que isto iria acontecer, eu deixei o original em casa. Esse aqui era uma cópia barata. - acenou para Afrodite. - Amanhã de tarde eu passo para buscar seus filhos para o campo de treinamento... até mais!

Afrodite acompanhou o amigo com os olhos, jurando para si mesmo que ia encher de porrada aquele maldito escorpião.

- Mestre dos meus filhos... isso é o que veremos! Athena me aguarde! - falou em tom decidido com os punhos cerrados. Entrou em casa e colocou os filhotes para dormir, mas para ele a noite seria bem longa.

O sol surgiu bem preguiçoso no horizonte e logo voltou a seu ritmo, Afrodite depois de preparar o café da manhã (hoje era a folga da serva) saiu deixando seus pimpolhos aos cuidados de Marin. Ele correu até a Sala do Grande Mestre, Athena estaria lá. Pediu uma hora com ela.

- O que quer tão cedo, Peixes?

- Eu queria, Athena que meus filhos fossem treinados por outro cavaleiro!

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas e fez menção em responder, porém franziu a testa e empunhou seu cetro...

xOx xOx xOx xOx xOx

Em algum lugar do interior da Grécia fica a fazenda dos pais de Cypria, ricos fazendeiros que possuiam um vasto comércio de flores que começou a decair desde que o pai dela faleceu.

Cypria tornou-se uma amazona de Athena e portanto não poderia cuidar dos negócios, nem era essa a intenção dela. Entretanto muito menos sua mãe queria dedicar-se ao trabalho na fazenda, por isso Saori Kido se ofereceu para ajudar colocando pessoas para administrar a colheita e a venda das flores.

Com isso a rotina da fazenda mudara um pouco e a mãe de Cypria preferiu continuar com sua vidinha pacata, acreditando que nada havia mudado com a morte do marido.

Seguindo um conselho de Athena, Cypria foi até lá buscar sua mãe para uma temporada no Santuário, onde ela se distanciaria de tudo o que lembra o marido e poderia se tratar um problema de saúde em Atenas.

_"Nossa... Acho que se não fosse a Saori, tudo isso aqui terminaria em ruínas..."_ pensou entrando em sua propriedade. Os campos de flores haviam aumentado e agora cerca de vinte pessoas trabalhavam para manter a qualidade da produção.

- Bom dia, Senhora! - falou Ariadne, a dama de companhia de sua mãe. - Dona Helena está se refrescando um pouco, vou chamá-la, venha! - falou entrando na casa.

Cypria a acompanhou lentamente, porém ao passar por um grupo de camponeses que colhiam flores, sentiu um imenso calafrio. _"De... de quem é esse cosmo?"_ piscou os olhos e olhou de volta mas não conseguiu identificar. Antes que pudesse tentar algo, Ariadne a puxou pela mão.

- Sua mãe está ansiosa para revê-la. - ela assentiu com a cabeça. As duas entraram na casa rapidamente.

Um dos camponeses que trabalhava no campo de flores, largou a sua cesta no chão e saiu em direção aos fundos da casa.

xOx xOx xOx xOx xOx

Algumas horas depois, no Santuário...

- Então você quer que seus filhos sejam treinados por outro cavaleiro? - apertou ainda mais os olhos.

- Sim! Eu não confio o suficiente em Miro para entregar a vida dos meus filhos!

- Muito bem... - falou devagar. - Primeiro me diga quem és para contestar uma ordem minha; segundo eu sou a deusa da sabedoria e portanto sei o que estou fazendo; terceiro se não quer que seus filhos se tornem cavaleiros, então leve-os embora daqui! - apontou o cetro para ele. - Agora, saia e não me aborreça mais!

Ela atirou para o alto, o raio bateu numa estátua que se espatifou em mil pedacinhos.

Afrodite ficou mais branco que um papel e correu dali o mais rápido que pode.

_"Hum! Quem ele pensa que é? Mas pelo menos foi um motivo para eu quebrar aquela estátua horrorosa do patinho de borracha do Saga.. Péssimo gosto para decoração!"_ pensou ainda em seu trono.

- Droga! Maldita VAG... - pôs a mão sobre a boca, não deveria jamais chamar a Deusa de nomes desrespeitosos. No entanto tomado pela fúria do momento desceu as escadas pisando duro.

No sentido contrário vinham Dio de Mosca e Tremy de Sagita, um falou pro outro:

- Olha só aquele _bichinha_ da casa de peixes... ele tá iradinho... hu huh uhuhuh - soltaram risadinhas.

_"Grrr... malditos... esses paus-mandados do Misty..."_ pensou com ódio e não contou conversa: rosas piranha neles!

Ao longe alguém que observava a cena e lançou um imenso sorriso de satisfação e sumiu por entre os rochedos...

Já eram duas da tarde quando Marin saiu da casa da Peixes. Ela já estava bem atrasada para o treinamento, seus pupilos já deviam estar no coliseu à sua espera. Suas últimas palavras ainda escoavam na mente de Afrodite: _"Não implique tanto com Miro, se Athena o escolheu para treinar seus filhos é porque ele é capaz disso..."_

- Aquele escorpião... estará morto se fizer algo aos meus filhos. - trancou a porta. - _"O que vou dizer a Cypria se acontecer algo aos **babies**?" _pensou sentando-se em sua chaise-longue. Esticou a mão e pegou um porta-retrato amarelo, nele tinha uma foto de Cypria com sua máscara de amazona. Colocou de volta o objeto e pegou o outro. Esse tinha uma foto dela sem a máscara. - Cypria... já faz um tempo que você se foi, porque ainda não me ligou para dizer se chegou bem? - olhou desolado para o telefone. Adormeceu.

As crianças brincavam de **Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22** no Play Station quando ouviram o som de passos metálicos se aproximando. A campanhia tocou ruidosamente fazendo peixes levantar de sopapo.

_"Arf arf... ainda morro do coração..."_ pensou colocando a mão sobre o peito.

- Deixa que eu atendo, Pai! - falou Eros. Ele abriu a porta e gritou: - Tio Miro!

**Continua...**

xOx xOx xOx xOx xOx

_**Notas da Autora**_

_Eba! o/ Mais um capítulo! Nossa consegui! o/ Mas... perdoem-me pela domora mas tive alguns problemas para digitar o texto da fic e... agora me mandem reviews! _

_Huauhauhauahua... uma citação meio bobinha... mas afinal quem não tem esse jogo no play station? _

_Agradecimentos especiais a Nuriko-riki, a Maia Sorovar e a Lyta Jupiter por terem deixados seus comentários nesta minha humilde fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! _

_Até o próximo capítulo! _

_**Lady Kourin**_

_Outubro/2006_

xOx xOx xOx xOx xOx


	3. Um, dois, três treinando!

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics." _

_"Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?" _

**As rosas não falam - fase dois**

**Capítulo 03 – Um, dois, três treinando!**

- Deixa que eu atendo, Pai! - falou Eros abrindo a porta: - ... Tio Miro!

- Olá Eros! Cadê o seu pai... - olhou espantado para Afrodite que tinha a cara toda amassada e um humor pouco convidativo. - E aí blz?

- Não. - respondeu seco.

- Eu vim buscar os seus filhos para o primeiro treino! - fez um 'v' da vitória para as crianças.

- Tudo bem... mas EU vou com vocês!

- Tá certo, papai coruja...

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam no campo de treinamento. Eros e Psique estavam super animados e corriam de um lado para o outro. Para eles aquilo seria uma grande brincadeira.

Miro já os observava com o olhar crítico de um técnico e já bolava as atividades desta primeira aula.

Afrodite acomodado em sua cadeira de praia, ajustava o binóculo para melhor observar as crianças. Ele estava debaixo de uma sombrinha de praia e ao seu lado havia uma mesinha com várias rosas piranhas nela. Havia uma revista sobre o seu colo. - Isso aqui Miro é para garantir que você não vai fazer nenhuma maldade com eles...

- Isso não é justo! Além de ficar observando, você está me amaeçando!

- Sim. E você vai treinar com essa Armadura de Ouro? Não sei se percebeu mas o sol escaldante de hoje vai transformá-la numa frigideira e você é o prato principal! huhuhuh...

_"Grrr... ele tem razão. Isso aqui já está começando a queimar."_ pensou irritado. Ele tirou a armadura peça por peça e ouviu Afrodite gritar. - Hã!

- VOCÊ É LOUCO É? COMO SE ATREVE A FICAR _PELADO_ NA FRENTE DA MINHA FILHINHA!

Ela nem estava prestando atenção, estava mais interessada em olhar um ninho de pássaro que havia caído no chão junto com seu irmão.

- Primeiro que ela nem olhou, segundo que eu não estou pelado. Só estou sem camisa! E me parece que você ficou muito nervoso ao me ver... Se cansou da Cypria, foi? Deixa ela para mim... - ele nem pode completar a frase, porque Afrodite atirou-lhe uma chuva de rosas piranha. - Ahhhh! Socorroooo! A bicha tá loucaaaaa!!!!

Miro saiu correndo desesperado e esbarrou em Shina que vinha com suas pipulas.

- Miro! Vista logo uma camisa! - gritou ela com a face enrusbecida por baixo do máscara. - Vou treinar minhas pupilas aqui, e você tem que estar vestido! - mostrou-lhe as unhas.

Um pouco distante dali, duas figuras mantinham-se escondidas atrás de uma moita. Para não correrem o risco de ser encontrados, eles ocultavam os seus cosmos.

- Hum... então esses dois são os filhos de Afrodite... - falou baixinho.

- É... mas a Shina tinha que vir aqui, justo agora! - cerrou o punho. - Miro não pode ver um rabo de saia que ataca. Ai dele se tentar...

- Psiu! Calado! Quer que sejamos descobertos? - falou irritado, o outro balançou a cabeça. - Huhuhuhuh... então essa história de que ele havia virado hetero é uma grande mentira!

- Coomo assim? - o outro arregalou os olhos.

- Ele ainda se sente atraído por belos homens. Miro é sem dúvida um pedaço de mal caminho, alto, moreno, forte, com um peitoral bem definido, uma bundinha bem durin...

- Poupe-me de detalhes! Diga... por que acha isso? - interrompeu o outro.

- Simples! Eu conheço o Afrodite melhor que você e a forma como ele reagiu ao ver Miro se despindo de sua armadura foi muito denunciante! - passou a língua sobre os lábios.

- Sei... se for assim então será muito fácil eu ter a Cypria de volta... - sorriu maliciosamente.

Agora devidamente trajado, Miro pediu as crianças que corressem um pouco para ele poder avaliar o condicionamento físico delas. Afrodite continuava a observar e sua mente o levou ao tempo em que ele começou a treinar a Cypria:

_"- Você vai correr tudo isso aqui, mocréia! Para ver se tira metade dessa banha!_

_- O que disse, mestre? - ela apertou os olhos perigosamente por debaixo da máscara... - Acho que não ouvi direito..._

_- Além de ser horrorosa é surda! Ai minha Santinha Priscila do Deserto, me ajuda! Com este fardo cheio de banhas!!..."_

Ainda no estágio de nostalgia que a aquelas lembranças produziam em sua mente, ele acordou e enxergou a Cypria sorrindo para ele. Deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Na verdade quem esteva ali era Miro e não Cypria, e este parece não ter gostado muito não...

- SAI PRA LÁ! - empurrou-o com o máximo de sua força fazendo Afrodite cair no chão. - O QUÊ QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO? Eu não gosto de abraço de homem. Entendeu?!

- Ah... me-me... me perdoe, e-eu pensei que era ela... - atordoado saiu correndo dali em direção as laguinho. Ele desapareceu por entre as árvores.

- Dá para entender? - piscou os olhos. Virou-se de lado e gritou: - CONTINUEM CORRENDO! EU TOU VENDO, VIU! EROS PARE DE PUXAR O CABELO DA SUA IRMÃ!!! - _"Não sei porque acho que vou enlouquecer com esses dois..."_

O menino nem deu ouvidos ao seu novo mestre e continuou a provocar sua irmã. Ela não parava de chorar...

- PÁRA COM ISSO SEU CHATO, NÃO TEM GRAÇA!!

Enquanto isso na moita, alguém dava seus pulinhos de alegria:

- Eu não falei! Ainda posso ter esperanças! Ele vai ser meu de novo!

- Argh... Mas a Cypria é só minha... - comentou o outro.

- É só uma questão de tempo, o meu _plano_ está saindo igual ao _planejado_... Iahuahauhauhauahuahhuhuhuhuhuh...

**Continua...**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Nota da Autora:**

_Oie!! Bem, demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, e até saiu mais curtinho... mas eu prometo que o próximo será bem interessante... hauahuahuahua_

_Agradecimentos especiais a todos que leram e não deixaram nennhum comentário, e a Flor de Gelo por ter deixado seu review na minha fanfic! \o/_

_Até o próximo capítulo!!! _

_Lady Kourin_

**Novembro/2006**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO


	4. O aroma da loucura

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam - fase dois**

**Capítulo 04 – O aroma da loucura**

- É só uma questão de tempo, meu plano está saindo igual ao planejado... huahauahuahauha!!!

Muito distante dali...

- Mãe fico muito feliz que tenha decidido vir comigo!

- Só vou porque estou com saudades de meus netinhos! - emocionada, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ela pegou o telefone e discou, a telefonista do outro lado da linha falou: - 'Este telefone não está autorizado a receber chamadas ou não existe.' - _"Droga, Afrodite não pagou a conta..."_ pensou aborrecida.

- Conseguiu? - perguntou a senhora idosa. E depois de um 'não' voltou a falar: - Vamos logo, porque a viagem até Athenas é muito dura...

- Sim...

xOx

No Santuário, o Sol já havia desaparecido no horizonte quando Afrodite chegou em sua casa. Ao contrário de todos os outros dias não foi a Cypria que abriu a porta, mas sim a sua filha Psiquê.

- Pai! Eros, o papai chegou!! - pulou de alegria.

- Eba!! - pulou em cima dele e o derrubou no chão. - Por que demorou tanto?

- Não aguentamos mais o ronco do Tio Miro. - reclamou Psiquê franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Er... eu... - falou envergonhado. Havia deixado seus filhotes sozinhos com aquele escorpião metido. - Vamos dar adeus ao tio Miro, crianças, mas antes... hihihi...

Alguns minutos depois...

- Miro. Miro, acorda! - Afrodite cutucou ele.

- Han? Afrodite? - remexeu-se.

- Não o lobo mau... vou te comer todinho sabia? huhuhuhu...

- Aaaahhh!!! Sai pra lá!! - pulou em pose de ataque.

Afrodite rolou de rir. - É melhor eu sair daqui só tem loucos, e uma bicha doida... - falou Miro assustado.

_"Hahahaha... eu queria ser uma mosquinha para ver sua cara quando você ver..."_ pensou indo até a cozinha, as crianças precisavam do jantar.

Alguns minutos depois... o telefone tocou: - Alô? Miro? Tudo bem?

' - Não! VOCÊ ME PAGA AFRODITE! VOU QUEIMAR SUA MAQUIAGEM IMPORTADA! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!!! COMO É QUE TIRA ESSA MXXXX?!?!?!

- Huhuhuhuh... é maquiagem 24 horas, querido. Espere que ela sai, isso é pela sua bondade em treinar meus filhos... até mais! - desligou o aparelho. _"Ele pensa que eu não vi aqueles arranhões no braço de Eros... por culpa da imprudência dele..."_ - Crianças o jantar está pronto!

xOx

- Então... é isso que o poderoso Cavaleiro de Câncer faz o dia todo... - a figura que acabara de entrar, falou em tom irônico. - Limpar sua coleção de cabeças! Palmas para ele!

Câncer olhou de lado com cara de poucos amigos. Ele o ignorou.

- Hm... não se aborreça. Prepare-se porque ela está voltando, e sua hora de agir está bem próxima. - saiu lentamente deixando no ar um aroma que inspirava vitória.

Mais alguns dias a frente... Afrodite estava em sua estufa depois de ter deixado suas crianças com Miro. Mesmo contra sua vontade tinha que admitir, ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mesmo em penas uma semana de treinamento, as crianças pareciam mais espertas e melhor disciplinadas.

_"Talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo... Pelo menos o Miro é um dos meus melhores amigos de infância..."_ pensou enquanto buscava por detrás de uns vasinhos suas luvas de jardinagem.

- É... Afrodite, isso aqui tá uma bagunça! - disse para si mesmo ao olhar toda a estufa. Pôs as mãos no cintura: - Mãos à obra!

Começou uma faxina na sua estufa, o que não mais prestasse iria para o lixo, aliás precisaria de muito espaço para isso...

- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! - deu um grito agudo. - TEM COCÔ DE GATO AQUI!!! SOCORROOOOO!!! QUE FEDOR!! - saiu correndo de sua estufa. - Por isso que minhas rosas haviam morrido! Até eu morreria com esse fedor!

Pegou uma máscara anti-nuclear, uma vassoura e uma pá para juntar os presentinhos do gato.

_"Grrr... não acredito! Com tanto lugar no Santuário, esse gato vem fazer essas coisas aqui?! Ah, se eu pego..."_ pensou. Depois de juntar tudo, ele colocou todo o material nocivo num saco de papel próximo a saída. Também desinfetou todo o lugar para tirar todo o fedor do animal.

Lembrou-se de quando a Cypria havia pedido para criar um gatinho...

_' - Posso ter um gatinho aqui? Lá na minha casa eu tinha um... seu nome era imperador, ele morreu atropelado por um trator na estrada..._

_- Não, Cypria! Eu sou um peixe, e peixe não gosta de gato... entendeu?'_ sorriu. _"Mas agora eu sou um peixe sozinho na imensidão do mar azul..."_ suspirou.

Uma leve brisa adentrou sua estufa, carregada de um doce e conhecido aroma...

- Cypria?! - exclamou. Suas pernas bambearam e sua cor esmaeceu. - _"Por que eu sinto esse aperto no peito...?"_ - pensou. Sua mente estava confusa e a imagem um pouco turva.

Ele pôs a mão sobre o peito, e mirou a entrada da estufa. Alguém havia entrado deixando no ar um doce aroma de flores do campo.

Apertou os olhos e piscou para tirar a neblina que os cobria com insistência. Era ela, era a Cypria que estava diante de seus olhos, ela caminhou até ele em passos lentos e seu sorriso iluminava a repentina escuridão da sala.

Afrodite permaneceu imóvel, preso a pressão do momento. Nem mesmo respirou.

Ela parou em frente a ele e o beijou com ardor, como o desespero de quem a muito não sentia aqueles lábios macios.

Ele a afastou um pouco e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com a voz trêmula perguntou:

- É... é... você mesmo, Cypria? Ou estou tendo outra alucinação?

Ela se aproximou novamente e falou em seu ouvido:

- Eu? Uma alucinação? huhuhuhuh... Não meu peixinho, ou uma alucinação beija tão bem quanto eu? - ela o beijou novamente. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ela sorriu: - Eu te vejo lá em casa... - pôs os dedos sobre os lábios dele e saiu lentamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram e só depois de muito que Afrodite acordou de seu devaneio.

_"Um sonho?"_ perguntou a si mesmo em pensamento. Correu até sua casa apenas a lembrança era sua companhia naquele momento.

xOx

De noitinha...

- Bem, crianças, eu os vejo amanhã! Até mais! - acenou.

- Tchau, Tio Miro! - falou Eros. - Opa... é Mestre Miro! heheheh

- Peraí! Eu tou com medo... - falou Psique. - A casa tá escura e o papai parece não estar aí... Entra com a gente...!

- Tudo bem, mas só porque me pediu Psique e também que não quero confusão com seu pai...

Os três entraram devagar, Miro ligou a luz da sala e viu Afrodite aparentemente adormecido em sua chaise-longue. Seu semblante era de profundo torpor. Ao seu lado uma tacinha de cristal e várias garrafas vazias. O cheiro de rosas era muito forte na sala.

Miro pegou uma das garrafas e cheirou: - Eu sabia! Licor de rosas!

As crianças olharam para o pai e perguntaram: - Ele tá bem?!

- Tá sim... bem, pelo menos é o que parace... - olhou para Afrodite. - Bem... agora mais uma lição, crianças! Um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena não se deixa levar pelo vício do álcool!

- Então o papai não é um bom cavaleiro?

- Não, não é isso... O seu pai tá passando por problemas, isso é normal. Mas nunca façam o mesmo que ele, tá? - sorriu.

- Sim!

- Agora vão dormir, vocês devem estar cansados. Pode deixar que eu coloco o pai de vocês unm local mais apropriado. - ordenou Miro.

- Mas que papelão, Afrodite... enchendo a cara de novo! - puxou-o pelo braço. - E pior! É tão egoísta que não quis dividir essa bebida com o seu amigo aqui...

Depois de jogar, literalmente falando, Afrodite na cama, Miro foi até a sala pegou algumas garrafas que ainda estavam cheias.

Ele gostava desse licor mais que dos vinhos da casa de Camus, porque 'pegavam' mais rápido e agradava mais as mulheres. Saiu devagar e fechou a porta, no Santuário não havia ladrões, pelo menos era assim que ele pensava.

Sua noite ia ser bem agitada, logo logo trataria de arrumar uma de suas belas servas para lhe fazer companhia.

xOx

Um pouco longo dali, numa casinha na Vila de Prata...

- Agora mostre o que conseguiu tirar de lá!

- Sim... - ele pôs um saco de papel sobre a mesa, e aos poucos o abriu revelando o precioso conteúdo. A expressão de seu rosto, ora de vítória, ora surpresa, ora a agonia estampava a gravidade da situação.

- Ai por Zeus que fedor!!

- Maldição! Aquele maldito estava guardando cocô de gato no saco de papel! Ele é louco é? - gritou o outro com os dedos comprimindo o nariz com força.

- E VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER PEGADO ESSE MALDITO SACO??!!

- NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA! TAVA ESCURO!! - ele cerrou o punho e o jogou na mesa. Sua mão aterrisou em algo... er... gosmento... - MADONNA MIA! Esse cocô fede mais que as almas que vagam pelo inferno! Grrr... você me apaga Afrodite, a Cypria será minha! hahahahahaha!! Maldito cocô... de gato...

Continua...

xOx

Notas da Autora:

Oie!! Mais um capítulo! Dessa vez maiorzinho... heheheh Primeiro desculpe-me pela demora, mas é que final de período na universidade é uma loucura!

Agradecimentos a Flor de Gelo e Lyta Jupiter por terem comentado no último capítulo, e muito obrigada pelos elogios. O Afrodite é um papai coruja por força do signo mesmo... hehehe eu também acho muito fofo o tratamento deles com os filhotes...

Bem, até o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado... huhuhuh

Lady Kourin

Dezembro/2006

xOx


	5. Gentileza

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam... - fase dois**

**Capítulo 05 – Gentileza**

- E VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER PEGADO ESSE MALDITO SACO??!!

- NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA! TAVA ESCURO!! - ele cerrou o punho e o jogou na mesa. Sua mão aterrisou em algo... er... gosmento... - MADONNA MIA! Esse cocô fede mais que as almas que vagam pelo inferno! Grrr... você me apaga Afrodite, a Cypria será minha! hahahahahaha!! Maldito cocô... de gato...

xOx

Mais alguns dias à frente...

- Por favor, Shaka. Só mais uma vez, depois não venho mais aqui.. – implorou de joelhos.

- Está bem. Mas só porque ela é uma amazona de Atena e seu tempo de licença está acabando... – _"Ajoelhando-se perante o homem mais próximo de Deus, a fim de conseguir sua misericórdia, gostei disso..."_ - ajeitou-se melhor na flor-de-lótus e explodiu seu cosmo junto com um mantra que entoou bem baixinho, numa língua desconhecida a maioria dos moradores do Santuário.

Afrodite o observou atento com a esperança de poder encontrá-la novamente.

Shaka parou e lentamente abriu os olhos. Olhou e o encarou por alguns minutos.

- Não fique olhando para mim, diga! Eu vou até o inferno para achá-la...

- Pft. Ela sabe ocultar o cosmo muito bem. Eu não consegui encontrá-la. Mas... você sabe

Afrodite, fora dos domínios do Santuário é quase impossível de encontrar o cosmo de alguém. Mesmo que eu procurasse, levaria dias para conseguir...

- Não se incomode comigo, Shaka. Muito obrigado por ter tentado mais uma vez. Até mais! - saiu da casa de Virgem desolado. Preferiu caminhar até a cidade, passado os portões do Santuário, era um homem normal com problemas normais, preferia assim...

_"Às vezes é bom dar uma volta..."_ pensou. Sempre acostumado a usar roupas claras, hoje se sentia um pouco estranho em tons mais escuros contudo seu humor não lhe permitia roupas mais alegres. _"Ah! Rosas!! Nossa como são lindas! Quem será que as cultivou?"_

Ele entrou na floricultura e perguntou sobre as tais rosas. Elas foram trazidas por um florista argentino que sempre as adubava com o NPK(1). Estavam lindas por fora, mas ao olhar bem elas pareciam tristes, assim como Afrodite.

Uma vendedora muito simpática chegou perto dele e perguntou: - São para sua esposa?

- Não. Ela já trabalha com flores.

- Que ótimo, então ela é floriculturista também?

- Mais ou menos... – abaixou o olhar. – Suas rosas estam perfeitas, mas estam sem vida.

- Como?! – ela arregalou os olhos e ignorando aquela sentença voltou a indagar: - quer leva-las agora? Estam na promoção!

- Não, muito obrigado. – respondeu seco.

_"Eu nem trouxe dinheiro mesmo... Mas olhar não paga nada:D Seria mais amostras para minha estufa."_ pensou vitorioso, parece que seu humor havia mudado um pouco. Quando estava prestes a voltar para o Santuário, caiu um pé d´agua.

- Ahh!! Meu cabelo!! - correu a parada de ônibus mais próxima. - _"Ainda bem que aqui pe coberto... Quanta água!"_ - retirou seus óculos escuros 'abelhão' e passou a mão nos cabelos espremendo o excesso de água. Voltou a colocá-los, não queria ser reconhecido por alguém do Santuário.

- Errr... Com licença, o senhor poderia me ajudar? Por favor segure esta mala aqui enquanto ajudo minha mãe a sair daquele carro...? - perguntou uma moça também ensopada apontando para o outro lado da rua.

Como seu instinto de cavaleiro de Atena, defensor da verdade e da justiça falava mais alto, ele concordou, sem nem sequer olhar para ela. Afinal qual seria o perigo em ajudar uma estranha no meio da rua? Sendo ele um cavaleiro de ouro.

A moça que trazia os cabelos presos num coque já desfeito pela chuva, trouxe sua velha mãe para o abrigo de ônibus. Dali elas iriam esperar o cessar da chuva para ir até o seu destino.

- Muito obrigada e perdão pelo incomodo. - falou pegando sua mala das mãos do desconhecido.

Por um leve descuido, sua mão tocou a mão do rapaz e... foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por entre eles. Corrente elétrica nada, foi o cosmo mesmo.

Afrodite rapidamente retirou os óculos e olhou fixadamente para sua mão, nela estava a mala da moça, um estranho objeto de madeira. Levantou o olhar e...

- ...cy...cypria?...! - perguntou com a voz engasgada.

A moça espantada com a coincidência ajeitou os óculos de grau e olhou para o rosto dele. Mirou atentamente o brilho daqueles olhos azuis enfeitados por uma pintinha no olho esquerdo.

- É... é você?! – perguntou com olhos marejados. Ele soltou a mala no chão e a envolveu em seus braços.

- ...A...Afrodite... – ela murmurou docemente e ambos se envolveram num longo e saudoso ósculo.

- Eu quase morri de saudades... – ele falou enxugando os olhos. Havia um sorriso bobo estampado em sua face que teimava em não desaparecer.

- Eu também... dite... – ela sentiu um aperto no peito e uma pontada na cabeça. – Ugh!

- Vo-você está bem?

- ... sim... A-A-ATCHIM!! – espirrou direto em Afrodite. – Desculpe, amor... deve ser por causa de toda essa água...

- Aham! – franziu as sobrancelhas.

Ela olhou para trás rapidamente: - Oh mamãe... já estamos indo! Veja, a chuva parou! – apontou para o céu.

- Cypria, minha filha, você pegou um resfriado!

xOx

Alguns minutos depois..

- Eu não agüento mais...! arf arf arf... – exclamou a Senhora Anthizo(2). – Não posso mais.

Os três pararam na altura da quarta casa, ainda tinham muito que percorrer...

- Afrodite, dê-me a mala e leve a mamãe nos braços até nossa casa. Ela não tem mais saúde para subir todos esses degraus! – pediu Cypria.

- O quê?! – arregalou os olhos. – Mas eu também estou _morta_... ops, morto!

- Hm.. bem que eu percebi, você engordou. Parou de treinar, foi?

- Err... bem... foram dias difíceis. – sorriu sem graça.

- Bem, venha mamãe, eu lhe ajudo a... – mal terminou de completar a frase foi interrompida por alguém que estava passando.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês... – começou. – Não se preocupe, eu levo sua mãe até a casa de peixes. Com licença, Senhora Helena. – tomou-a nos braços num gesto heróico e começou a vencer os muitos degraus do Santuário.

Afrodite ficou sem reação e só não o encheu de porrada porque Cypria estava o olhando feio.

Ao chegarem próximos da casa de número doze:

_"Ugh! Velha gorda, maldita... minha hérnia... ai..."_ pensou o poderoso cavaleiro que ajudava a mãe de Cypria com as escadas.

- Algum problema, Senhor Carlo? – perguntou educadamente.

- Não... nenhum problema.

- Pronto! Chegamos! Muito obrigada, Máscara da Morte... – falou Cypria despachando o cavaleiro.

- Disponha... – ao sair, cortês, beijou-lhe a mão. Afrodite contou até dez, mas com certeza ia ter volta.

- Nossa... como é linda a sua casa, minha filha! Pena que seja tão ruim chegar aqui... – observou a senhora de idade.

- Muito obrigada, Senhora Helena, a decoração foi minha! – falou Afrodite. Ela o olhou de canto.

- Mamãe, nós temos um bondinho que passa por perto das casas, mas hoje ele não funciona... 'corte de gastos' da Saori... – comentou Cypria.

Todo esse barulho chamou a atenção das crianças, que logo apareceram na porta:

- MÃÃEEEE!!! – correram eufóricas.

- Meus filhotes! – chorou de alegria. – Quantas saudades! – abraçou-os bem apertado.

_"Ai minha Santinha Priscila, cenas melosas me fazem chorar tanto..."_ pensou, limpando as lágrimas. Foi abraçado por ambos também.

A velha senhora de cabelos grisalhos e tez curtida pelo tempo sentou no sofá e observou a cena com ternura e olhos marejados.

xOx

De volta a sua casa, ele deitou-se no chão da sala principal. Estava exausto.

- Giovanna! Faccia un massaggio qui, amore(3)...

De uma porta dos fundos apareceu uma garota de aparência frágil com o cabelos ondulados presos por um lenço e tez com aspecto de preocupação. Aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

- Mestre! O problema da hérnia novamente!? O que aconteceu?

- Não pergunte! Faça a massagem aqui nas minhas costas se não eu te mando para o inferno. - respondeu com brutalidade.

_"Maldita velha gorda... ugh! Não importa, valeu a pena ver a raiva estampada naquele com cara de mulher..."_ sorriu maliciosamente. Puxou a sua criada para mais perto e tomou-a completamente.

- Amore... esta era massagem que eu queria... hahahahahah – falou em tom de zombaria. Observou atentamente a criada recolher suas roupas e sair chorando da sala. – Apenas mais uma femmina(4)...

_"Saiba, Afrodite, que a Cypria sempre foi minha e vou te-la de volta a qualquer custo!!"_ foi até o seu quarto e pegou um de seus melhores charutos: o cubano. Tragou cada pedacinho daquele seu vício caro enquanto pensava na sua próxima investida.

Até que o telefone tocou.

- Mestre, é um homem que diz ser seu parente... – falou uma de suas criadas.

Engasgou-se com as bolinhas de fumaça que estava soltando no ar.

**Continua... **

xOx

**Nota do texto: **

_(1) NPK – adubo orgânico formado por Nitrogênio, Fósforo e Potássio nas quantidades ideais para aquela determinada espécie. _

_(2) Anthizo – em grego: 'Flores' _

_(3) __Faccia un massaggio qui, amore – em italiano: 'Faça uma massagem aqui, amor' _

_(4) Femmina – em italiano: 'Vadia'._

xOx

**Nota da Autora**

_Oie! Depois de muito aqui estou com o primeiro capítulo do ano de 2007! \o/ Espero que tenham gostado... agora as coisas começam a caminhar... hauhauahuahuah_

_Agradecimentos especiais para os que leram o capítulo passado e a Flor de Gelo por ter deixado uma review em minha humilde fic. Muito obrigada! _

_Esse aqui é meu novo email: _

_**Lady Kourin**_

- Janeiro/2007 -

xOx


	6. Estranho cosmo

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam – fase dois**

**Capítulo 06 – Estranho cosmo**

Até que o telefone tocou.

- Mestre, é um homem que diz ser seu parente... – falou uma de suas criadas.

Engasgou-se com as bolinhas de fumaça que estava soltando no ar: - O que disse?! - esbravejou. - Peça para aquele maldito esperar...

_"Aquele idiota agora se identifica como meu parente... Com aquela vozinha, quer manchar o nome da família!"_ cerrou o punho. Era melhor saber logo do que se tratava.

- Alô? - falou com voz de poucos amigos.

- Oi... tá bravinho? - ironizou. - Huhuhu... Vamos ao que interessa. Soube que já investiu para cima da Cypria, não foi? - parou e ouviu um muxoxo no telefone. - Tá. Não sentiu nada de diferente na velha? Ela será a peça principal para minha vingança...

- O que você fez?

- Claro que não vou contar, mas logo logo vai saber. - soltou uma gargalhada. - Agora, preciso que você faça algo para mim... escute vá até...

xOx

A velha senhora de cabelos grisalhos sentou no sofá e observou a cena com ternura e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. _"Ah... se você estivesse aqui, Afonso... ficaria tão emocionado quanto eu estou."_ suspirou.

- Vovó! Vem cá também! – chamou Psique.

Assentiu com a cabeça e apoiando-se nos dois braços, com um certo esforço ela levantou. Sentiu a cabeça rodar e as pernas ficarem bambas, caiu sentada no sofá e sua tez perdeu a cor. Cypria logo correu até ela.

- Mamãe! A senhora está bem? O que aconteceu?! – segurou as mãos da velha senhora. – Está gelada!

- Eu... estou bem. – passou a mão na testa. Estava suando frio e sensação de tontura não havia passado.

- É melhor chamar o médico! Eros, ligue para o Doutor Steve! – ordenou.

Afrodite impediu a criança de usar o telefone e falou: - Cypria, hoje é folga do médico. Determinação da Saori para cortar gastos com horas extras... – abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se impotente sem ao menos ter uma idéia do que fazer. Nervosismo.

A moça de cabelos presos num coque alto arregalou os olhos e gaguejou: - Ma-mas...

- Estamos num período de paz e para cortar os gastos, Saori cortou as horas extras dos funcionários do Santuário, até de nossas criadas particulares. Qualquer um, hoje, só trabalha no horário comercial... exceto por nós cavaleiros de ouro que não temos nem férias...

- Olha, não precisa... já estou melhor. Foi só uma tontura, coisa da idade. – retrucou a mãe dela.

- Nada disso! Afrodite vá chamar o Shaka! Por favor...!

Alguns minutos depois...

- Cypria, Senhora Helena? Me chamaram? Perdão pela demora, eu estava conversando com Buda, era uma reunião importante e... – falou calmamente. Afrodite o cutucou com cara de poucos amigos. – Eu sei, sua sogra não está acostumada... – respondeu baixinho.

- Sim, Shaka! – falou apressada. – Minha mãe passou mal e o médico está de folga, poderia ver como ela está?

- Sim, será bem rápido. – sorriu docemente. Parou em frente a senhora sentada no sofá e o observou por algum tempo.

A senhora de meia idade observou o rapaz loiro a sua frente e franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Como ele pode me enxergar com esses olhos fechados? Que pena tão bonitinho sem muito juízo..."_ pensou.

- Não, Senhora. Tenho muito mais juízo que o seu genro. E não preciso de olhos para enxergar o mundo, as pessoas ou as coisas. Enxergo com o meu cosmo. – encostou a mão na testa dela para o espanto geral. E um brilho dourado a circundou por um breve instante. – Ela tem apenas uma leve dor-de-cabeça e um pouco de fome.

_"Quem é este rapaz... aquela dorzinha chata sumiu!"_ pensou estupefata.

- Muito obrigada, Shaka! Afrodite prepara alguma coisa para a mamãe. – sorriu. – Até mais!

O rapaz de longos cabelos loiros acenou enquanto descia as escadas em direção a sua casa.

- Afrodite... eu não sei o que está acontecendo mas havia um cosmo estranho cercando sua sogra... e não era de alguém comum. – falou baixinho enquanto caminhava pelo santuário. – Mesmo que não saiba, irei monitorar sua casa...

xOx.

- Dite..

- O que foi?

- Onde a mamãe vai dormir?

- Hm? Sei lá.. - voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Dite... Já está tarde para ela... Até você já está cochilando. - respondeu com raiva. - Vou deixá-la dormir no nosso quarto, viu?

Afrodite abriu os olhos e deu um pulo do sofá. Começou a contar alguma coisa nos dedos e falou: - Você disse o quê? Estamos a exatamente dois meses separados e você quer aumentar essa espera?!?!?!

- Afrodite... fala baixo... vai acordar a mamãe e as crianças... - falou envergonhada. - Até parece que você vai morrer...

- Ma-mas...

- Vou levá-la para lá, depois vemos isso. Me ajude aqui. - segurou a mão da velha senhora.

- Mamãe... vamos para a cama...

_"AAAAHHH!!!! DXXXX!! Ela tinha que ter essa idéia... pft.."_ pensou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele a ajudou a acomodar a sogra em sua cama. E agora onde iria dormir?

Alguns minutos depois...

- Cypria, já colocamos sua mãe para dormir e as crianças também.. Não acha que podíamos comemorar bebendo um pouco daquela maravilhosa garrafa de licor de rosas... hm? - falou com a voz manhosa.

Ela olhou para a garrafa, olhou para o marido e falou: - Tudo bem, eu também estou com saudades... mas vamos para a estufa... Tem mais privacidade... além de que dá para ver a lua que hoje está bem cheia... - ela deu um abraço bem apertado nele.

Afrodite lançou-lhe um sorriso bem safado e ambos caminharam até a estufa. Lá tinha uma chaise-longue macia na qual Afrodite descansava lendo livros ou recuperando energia para a criação de rosas. Hoje o céu estava perfeito e a estufa aromatizada com os mais cheirosos aromas.

Ele abriu a garrafa e serviu ela um pouco da bebida. Cypria sentiu uma leve cocerinha no nariz, mas não deixou transparecer, afinal ela sempre foi um pouco alérgica ao pólen de algumas rosas, mas nada que se tornasse grave.

- Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por sua volta... - comentou. - Pensei que ia morrer...

- Bobinho... sempre melodramático... - respondeu ela.

Afrodite lançou-lhe um sorriso tímido e mostrou-lhe a língua, num gesto um tanto infantil. Os dois brindaram e serviram-se de alguns goles daquela bebida aromática feita de pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

Ele abraçou sua esposa e puxou-a para a chaise-longue, deitando o seu corpo aos poucos com cuidado como se fosse um ídolo sagrado. Afastou as alças da blusa e beijou-lhe o pescoço, o colo e depois subiu para a boca, arrancando dela um longo suspiro. Ele sorriu, precisava esquentar mais. Então, foi descendo devagrinho.

- ... Dite, seu cabelo tá me fazendo cócegas...

- Opa... – ele pegou uma liga e amarrou as suas longas madeixas num rabo de cavalo. – Assim ta melhor? – perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido. Ela balançou a cabeça e começou a puxar sua camisa.

- Bem melhor.. – beijou-o enquanto suas mãos exploravam as costas bem definidas. Mesmo sem possuir músculos esculturais, Afrodite possuía o corpo bem definido e na medida certa como ele prórpio dizia.

A cada segundo suas respirações tornavam-se mais ofegantes e seus corações batiam cada vez mais rápido. Era a magia do amor que eles sentiam e um misto de saudade e desejo que os levariam as estrelas naquela noite, exceto por alguma coisa...

- A-A-ATCHIMMMM!!!!

Um grande silêncio pairou por entre eles. Afrodite buscou a camisa no chão e enxugou o rosto. Cypria sentou-se na chaise-longue e segurou mais um espirro apertando os dedos contra o nariz.

- Me... desculpe, Afrodite. – falou sem graça.

- Não tem problema, Cypria. – sorriu. Aproximou-se dela e fez menção em beija-la porém... 'ATCHIM!!'

- Ai... acho que dou gripando…

- Hm... então vamos entrar. Afinal temos tempo de sobra, não? – falou meio desaminado.

- Bas... bocê dão fica chateado, dão?

- Huhuh.. não. Agora vamos para a cozinha com um chá de limão, alho e canela você ficará novinha em folha!

- Dim... – ela pegou a garrafa e as taças e antes de sair da estufa espirrou mais uma vez. Fechou a porta e caminhou até a cozinha.

- Cypria, você não já tinha tomado um remédio para gripe? – colocou água no fogo. – Eu comprei para você lá na cidade.

- Foi... ATCHIM!! – puxou um guardanapo. – Bas... barece que dão adiandou... – fungou.

- Tou vendo... – olhou bem para ela. Estava meio pálida, de certo com febre... tocou em sua testa e mais uma vez a viu espirrar. – Melhor dormir. Vou puxar o colchonete para o quarto das crianças, você dorme em nossa cama com sua mãe. Boa noite. – beijou-lhe a testa e ela espirrou mais uma vez.

- Adé abanhã... – fungou.

xOx

O céu apresentou-se cinzento logo nas primeiras horas da manhã e mesmo assim Afrodite estava no campo de treinamento em seu cupper diário. Para seu azar Miro também estava lá...

- Afrodite! E aí garanhão?? Pegou a esposa, hein? Tirou o atraso, né? Heheheh – cutucou ele. Como resposta recebeu uma chuva de rosas piranha em sua direção. – Ta de mal-humor, é?

- Se não percebeu...

- Ela não quer mais você?

- Não, ela está doente. Gripou com a chuva de onte-ontem.

- Ohh... que azar, cara. – deu um tapinha no ombro de Afrodite. – Mais tarde eu passo para pegar os meus discípulos... hehehe

- Faça como quiser.

- Ta bom, ta bom... irritadinho... – sorriu. – O Shaka ta te procurando... ele ta lá no laguinho 'treinando'... Fui!

- Já foi tarde. Chato. – franziu as sobrancelhas. – _"O que ele quer tão cedo?"_

xOx

- Que bom que veio Afrodite. – falou calmamente.

- O que foi, Shaka?

- Eu estive monitorando sua casa desde que detectei um cosmo estranho na sua sogra. – pausou. – E consegui identificar um cosmo estranho na sua esposa também...

- Por acaso... VOCÊ ANDOU ME BISBILHOTANDO??

- Monitorando. – corrigiu. – Como você sabe, faço a segurança do Santuário, e não pude deixar de lado a sensação daquele cosmo. Está carregado de ódio e rancor... isso pode ser perigoso... você está enfrentando um inimigo muito poderoso, Afrodite.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de observar minha vida e principalmente o que faço com minha mulher...

- Não foi isso que eu disse e não vou 'bisbilhotar' suas intimidades... – falou sem se mexer. Estava em meditação e sua concentração era tamanha que conseguia levitar mesmo conversando com Afrodite.

- Ta. – Afrodite revirou os olhos. – E de quem é esse cosmo?

- Ainda não sei. Não é de alguém do Santuário... mas está nele agora. Como conseguiu entrar eu não sei, mas vou descobrir. Peço que fique bem atento: a vida de Athena está em risco agora...

**Continua... **

xOx

Nota da Autora 

_Oie! Esse capítulo até que esse capítulo não demorou muito... muito bom!!! \o/ _

_Bem, agradecimentos especiais a Nelle-sama (que comentou cada capítulo! Tive um susto com tantas reviews! Muito obrigada!! XD) e Flor de Gelo. E a todos aqueles que leram e não manifestaram sua opinião ao ler o último capítulo... continue lendo! _

_Espero não estar fazendo Afrodite meio OOC... o que vocês acham?! o.o _

_Até o próximo capítulo!!! Bye!_

**Lady Kourin**

Janeiro/2007

xOx


	7. Alergia de você

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam – fase dois**

**Capítulo 07 – Alergia de Você**

- Ta. – Afrodite revirou os olhos. – E de quem é esse cosmo?

- Ainda não sei. Não é de alguém do Santuário... mas está nele agora. Como conseguiu entrar eu não sei, mas vou descobrir. Peço que fique bem atento: a vida de Athena está em risco agora...

xOx

- Ai... ai... – acordou lentamente. – _"Minhas costas... dormir no chão é coisa para gente nova... ai, tou virando uma bicha velha..."_ pensou tentando se levantar, o que levou um certo tempo.

Olhou ao seu redor e viu que seus babies ainda estavam adormecidos e saiu sem fazer barulho. Foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água, depois veria como Cypria está se sentindo. Ele estava preocupado com essa 'gripe repentina', afinal a saúde dela era de ferro e mal adoecia. Ao entrar na cozinha...

- Bom dia, Afrodite. – cumprimentou a velha senhora. Era muito cedo, o relógio marcava aproximadamente seis da manhã.

- Bom dia, Senhora Helena. – retribuiu. Parecia um urubu com a cara amassada e inchada, seus cabelos assanhados armados como os de um metaleiro. Porém mesmo assim sua beleza era tamanha a própria deusa que lhe emprestava seu nome. – Nossa... quanta coisa! Tudo isso é para o café-da-manhã? O.o

- Sim. – a mesa estava cheia: café, leite, pão, ovos, queijo de cabra, frutas... – Mas não pense que fiz para você, fiz para os meus queridos netos!

- Oh.. tudo bem. – abriu um sorriso amargo. Caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. – _"Mas que velha chata... parece que não foi com a minha cara... E de qualquer forma estou de regime mesmo..." _pensou.

Entrou em seu quarto a passos leves e silenciosos, não queria acordar sua esposa que ainda dormia profundamente. Sua respiração parecia calma e seu semblante era sereno. _"Acho que o remédio fez o efeito esperado, ela parece bem..."_. Entrou no banho.

- Dite? – perguntou uma vozinha meio rouca. – Você está aí, querido?

- Sim! – ele respondeu debaixo do chuveiro.

Ela sorriu. Ele parecia bem. A noite anterior havia sido um fiasco por causa da sua alergia repentina. Levantou da cama e buscou seu robe azul. Penteou os cabelos e colocou sua lente (isso mesmo, ela deixou de usar aquele óculos fundo-de-garrafa... XD) de contato. Sentia-se um pouco melhor agora.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou buscando uma calça e uma camisa no armário.

- Sim... – ela respondeu assistindo ao marido colocar a roupa. Um doce aroma chegava até sua narina. Era o perfume do xampu dele, _rosas amarelas selvagens_. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta. – Acho que estou com fome...

- Não se preocupe com isso, sua mãe preparou uma mesa digna de um café da manhã de hotel cinco estrelas... – ele sorriu. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou. Seus cabelos ainda molhados caindo para frente umedeciam o robe dela. – Você está quente... ainda está com febre?

- Não sei... – ela sentiu uma tontura novamente. _"Devo estar com fome..."_ pensou. O perfume de rosas que ela sentia no marido começou a sufocar e o ar começou a faltar.

Ele a olhou em seus olhos e beijou ternamente. Sorriu. Ela sentiu uma tontura mais forte e desfaleceu. – O.O Cypria?!?!

Não houve resposta. Ela havia desmaiado. _"Ai minha mãe santinha...!!"_ pensou desesperado. Colocou a na cama e chamou por ajuda. Logo sua sogra apareceu no quarto e perguntou apreensiva:

- O que aconteceu com ela?? Cypria, minha filha, acorde. – a senhora segurou a mão dela. – Rápido, me dê um pouco de álcool, Afrodite!

- Sim! – logo o vidro azul com uma etiqueta 'álcool' estava nas mãos da velha senhora e um pano umedecido próximo ao nariz da moça desmaiada. Ela reagiu. Aos poucos abriu os olhos.

- Cypria! Está bem?

- Acho que sim... – sorriu.

- Vou correndo buscar o médico, hoje ele atende nem que eu tenha que amaeçá-lo com o meu cosmo! – ele saiu correndo em direção a sala do grande mestre.

xOx

- Madonna mia! – exclamou cobrindo os olhos. – Vista-se logo, ô demente!

- Euzinha? – ironizou. – Você é que não bate na porta antes de entrar. Estou em minha casa e durmo como eu bem entender... Não sei como vocês conseguem dormir neste calor! Ó maldita terrinha...

- Mas foi você mesmo (ou mesma?) que marcou comigo logo cedo! – seu cosmo tornou perigosamente mais intenso.

Buscou o cobertor e seguiu até o closet. Saiu de lá com um robe em seda chinesa verde. – Muito bem, hoje será o ponto alto do nosso plano. Um erro será bastante fatal. – olhou-se no espelho ajeitando suas mechas negras que caiam sobre os olhos. – Parece que um de seus amigos já detectou meu cosmo naquela velha chata.

- Opa... E agora? – Máscara da Morte sentou-se no sofá. A casa onde estava era um quitenete com banheiro, bem apertado por sinal. O aluguel no Santuário estava cada dia mais caro com a valorização da terra santa, coisas da Saori. – Quem descobriu?

- Aquele _loiraço gostoso_, Cavaleiro de Ouro Shaka de Virgem. – franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ele parece não ter muito que fazer por aqui, né? Bisbilhotando a vida particular dos outros o tempo inteiro...

- É o dever dele, vigiar possíveis ameaças no santuário... O radar.

Ele sentou-se à frente de máscara e cruzou as pernas. Era tão belo quanto uma mulher talvez até mais que Afrodite, mas seu coração é negro e sombrio repleto de maldade. – Andei fazendo experiências e quero que coloque este pó dentro de um ramalhete de flores para a Cypria.

- Você quer que eu dê flores a ela? Isso é burrice, só serviria para Shaka ter certeza de nossa parceria! – olhou incrédulo.

- _No, imbecile!_ – pôs a mão sobre a testa. – Estou querendo dizer que um _admirador secreto_ irá faze-lo por você.

- Sim... mas o pó vai nas flores, né?

- Isso. Faça hoje mesmo, se possível agora. E procure não aspirar ao aroma do pó... Ele é altamente tóxico. – sorriu malicioso. – Será o xeque-mate. Prepare a pipoca e assista ao espetáculo de hoje... Huuuuhauhauuuuhaahahahahaaaahhh!!!

xOx

- Cypria? Eu trouxe o médico mas ele prefere te examinar sozinho... – abaixou a cabeça. – Estarei na sala. - terminou por sair do quarto, dando espaço para o médico.

- Não devo ter nada grave, né? Doutor. – ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Primeiro, preciso examina-la, minha cara. – sorriu abrindo sua maleta.

Afrodite estava impaciente na sala, andava de um lado a outro. Ele sabia que não era nada sério, mas ainda assim sentia um estranho aperto no peito. Como se não estivesse tudo tão bem. Até que teve uma idéia...

- ... papai? – olhou a criança com a mão na cabeça. – O que o senhor está fazendo com este copo na porta?

- Hã? Eros! Você não viu nada... hehehe – sorriu nervoso. Nessa hora a porta se abriu o médico deu de cara com Afrodite parado em frente à porta com um copo próximo ao ouvido. – Opa...

- Afrodite, que coisa feia... ouvindo atrás da porta! A consulta médica é sigilosa sabia? – o médico deu umas gargalhadas. – Mas agora é sério, venha comigo até meu consultório, precisamos conversar...

- Si-sim...

Alguns minutos depois estavam os dois no consultório do médico. Afrodite se sentou na cadeira e pediu que demorasse, preferia saber de tudo sem enrolações.

- Muito bem, a Cypria está sofrendo um processo alérgico... que já está num grau muito elevado. – ele encarou Afrodite. – A causa da alergia dela é o **seu** aroma de rosas...

- Hã? – Afrodite passou alguns minutos para poder processar a afirmativa... _"Alergia de mim? Como?"_ pensou meio confuso. – Como isso foi acontecer?

- Sinceramente, eu não posso te dar esta resposta. – ele olhou para o computador, mandou uma folha para a impressão. – Minha especialidade não cobre essa área. Sou médico geral e ela agora está precisando de um clínico especializado em alergias.

- Sim... outro médico... da cidade, né?

- Isso. – entregou a folha para Afrodite. – Aqui tem o endereço de colega amigo meu, que tem uma clinica em Atenas, ele realiza exames nessa área de alergias. É muito importante que você a leve até ele, porque se não tratada a tempo essa enfermidade pode... digamos destruir a união de vocês...

- Destruir nossa união?

- Sim. Ela consegue ficar perto de você?

- Não... ela só faz espirrar... – ele abaixou a cabeça. Uma tristeza enorme se abateu sobre seu espírito. – Irei leva-la até ele!

- Muito bem. Agora eu sei que é incomodo, mas ela precisa estar de máscara perto de você, caso contrário não irá parar de espirrar...

- Tudo bem. – ele se levantou. – Vou agora mesmo com ela!

- Ta certo, até mais Afrodite. Boa sorte! – o medico se despediu.

Em poucos minutos, ele chegou em casa. Foi direto ao quarto, ela estava dormindo... com sua antiga máscara de amazona.

- Por Zeus... de novo essa droga de máscara... – sentiu os olhos marejarem. – Só um pouquinho... – ele tirou-lhe a máscara e beijou seus lábios rapidamente. Ela se remexeu e por pouco não espirrou. Colocou a máscara de volta. Foi para a sala.

- Pode deixar que eu a levo no médico de Atenas... – ele falou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sim, é a sua obrigação... – falou a velha senhora entrando no quarto da filha.

xOx

- Mamãe! Onde está? – perguntou entrando às pressas em casa.

- Aqui, Cypria! Como foi no médico? – perguntou abaixando o volume da televisão.

- Eles me disseram que depois de uma medicação e cerca de seis meses longe da causa de minha alergia, eu ficarei completamente curada! – sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

- Mas filha, isso significa que você terá de passar esse tempo sem seu marido, já que o aroma das rosas que você tem alergia, vem dele... – ela segurou a mão da filha.

- Sim, essa é a parte mais difícil, mas é um sacrifício que teremos de fazer por enquanto... – uma lágrima caiu de dentro da máscara.

Ela abraçou a filha e falou carinhosamente: - Vai dar tudo certo...

- Eu sei mamãe... Confio no Afrodite, ele me prometeu que vai retirar as rosas da casa e vai na medida do possível ficar longe de mim, para que eu possa me curar...

xOx

Desde a sua ida ao médico, Cypria não conseguia se acostumar com a doença. Os remédios eram fortes a deixavam tonta e mal-humorada... já havia brigado com Deus e o mundo nesse meio-tempo...

No campo de treinamento, Miro observava as crianças numa luta corporal com os golpes que ele já havia ensinado enquanto ouvia atentamente o que Afrodite lhe dizia:

- Isso é mesmo sério. – olhou para Afrodite com o semblante preocupado. – Mas o que você vai fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei... Shaka disse que ia me ajudar, mas não dá notícias faz dois meses! Desde que ela ficou doente. – ele olhou para o céu. – Parece brincadeira... ela está boazinha quando chego perto, ela sente falta de ar e solta espirros e mais espirros...

- Só que não é uma doença, uma alergia? – olhou para Eros. – SEM GOLPES BAIXOS, EU ESTOU VENDO VIU?!

- Mais ou menos... pelo que Shaka me explicou é ação de algum cosmo inimigo... alguém que não quer ver minha felicidade, só pode...

- Realmente... O que acha das crianças?

- Hã? – ele abriu bem os olhos. – Você está me perguntando como estão os seus discípulos?? Ta doido Miro?

- Não. Você é o pai deles, e quero que me autorize a inscreve-los nas Olimpíadas dos próximos dias...

- Hm... por mim tudo bem. Nem sei se vou esse ano... tou meio murcho.. – levantou-se batendo a terra do assento. – Vou para casa, ver como ela está...

- Ta certo. – acenou para Afrodite. – CRIANÇAS! VOCÊS VÃO PARA AS OLIMPIADAS!!! EBBAAA!!!!

Em poucos passos ele já estava em casa.

- Cypria? Como você está? – perguntou sem se aproximar.

- Um pouco melhor... onde estava? – perguntou olhando para ele.

- Com as crianças... elas vão para as olimpíadas desse ano... estou tão orgulhoso...

- Eu também... Miro é um excelente mestre para elas, está fazendo milagres! – sorriu. – Não sei por que você implicou com ele no início...

- Nem eu... – olhou para ela. – Será que minha encomenda chegou?

- Encomenda? – perguntou curiosa. – Eu pedi para que trouxessem um presente para você...

- Ah! Chegou, mamãe colocou lá no quarto, mas eu não sabia que era para mim... – ela correu para buscar o embrulho. Era uma caixa de tamanho médio lacrada por fitas adesivas. – Se é para mim, vou abrir! Hihih

- Espero que goste! – ele sorriu delicadamente.

Cypria teve um pouco de dificuldade em abrir o embrulho por que estava bem lacrado. Quando enfim conseguiu soltou a caixa e olhou para Afrodite com olhos soltando faíscas.

- SEU IDIOTA CAFAJESTE, ME PROMETEU QUE NÃO FARIA ISSO!!! ERA PELA MINHA SAÚDE! – ela soltou o 'presente' e saiu de lá a passos rápidos. Ao longe podia ouvir os seus espirros...

Afrodite estava paralisado. _"O que aconteceu aqui...? Eu pedi uma caixa de doces de fruta, trufas recheadas com frutas... o doce preferido dela... não isso..."_ pensou olhando para o conteúdo do embrulho.

- Que-quem poderia ter feito isso?!?! – exclamou olhando para o imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Dentro dele havia um bilhete: _"Com amor e carinho para minha doce amada, Cypria. Afrodite."_

**Continua... **

xOx

**Notas da Autora: **

_Oie!! Depois de muito tempo estou de volta!!! A história está chegando em seu clímax... ohh... muitas novidades... _

_Agradecimentos a quem deixou os seus comentários na fic e para quem não deixou também! Até mais!!! _

**Lady Kourin**

- Fevereiro/2007 -

xOx


	8. Separação

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do mangá series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam - fase dois**

**Capítulo 08 - Separação **

Afrodite estava paralisado. _"O que aconteceu aqui...? Eu pedi uma caixa de doces de fruta, trufas recheadas com frutas... o doce preferido dela... não isso..."_ pensou olhando para o conteúdo do embrulho.

- Que-quem poderia ter feito isso?!?! – exclamou olhando para o imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Dentro dele havia um bilhete: _"Com amor e carinho para minha doce amada, Cypria. Afrodite."_

xOx

Cypria desceu correndo as velhas escadas de pedra, a cada passo que dava soltava um espirro. Desta vez nem mesmo sua máscara de amazona era capaz neutralizar o aroma que causava sua alergia. Parou na altura da oitava casa.

Sentou em um dos degraus e atirou sua máscara ao longe. _"Bela porcaria... Não serve de nada..."_ pensou tentando manter a calma assim como o médico havia lhe dito. Manter a calma significava fazer com a crise não aumentasse. Aos poucos conseguiu respirar com tranquilidade, sentiu um imenso alívio.

Ainda sentada com os braços abraçando as pernas e olhando para qualquer coisa no chão, ela sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrem por seus olhos. Estava muito magoada, embora sua tez não desmonstrasse isso, ela havia confiado nele, na palavra dele e no entanto em pouco tempo ele a decepcionou. Soluçou baixinho, enquanto o sol caia por entre os montes do santuário.

Algumas horas depois...

- Cypria? O que faz aqui? - perguntou agachando-se para ficar na mesma altura que ela. Não houve resposta, sequer um suspiro. _"Estaria morta? Não... Desacordada..."_ pensou pegando a moça em seus braços e a levando para sua casa. - O que terá acontecido...

- Ai ai... onde estou? - ela abriu os olhos devagar. Estava numa sala bagunçada com um terrível odor e o sofá onde estava tinha sua capa meio suja. Teve vontade de vomitar. Olhou para os lados e visualizou um quadro na parede com um homem forte segurando um escorpião preto... Logo a resposta veio a sua mente: Miro! Estava na oitava casa...

- Que bom que você acordou. Tome este copo de chocolate quente. - ele gentilmente ofereceu-lhe uma caneca com o líquido efumaçante.

- Obrigada... - ela respondeu sem muita animação. O encarou com os olhos marejados. - Ele me traiu, Miro...

- O que disse?

- Ele me deu um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas, mesmo sabendo de que não posso chegar a nem dez metros de um... - ela soluçou. - Me prometeu e não cumpriu... em todo esse tempo de casados ele nunca havia feito algo assim...

Miro a encarou incrédulo, conhecia Afrodite a mais tempo do que ela e sabia que ele não era capaz de algo assim. Havia algo errado nessa história...

- Eu... eu posso ficar um tempo aqui, Miro? - ela perguntou docemente.

- O quê?!?! - ele exclamou. - Por que?

Ela foi até a janela e mirou a Sala do Grande Mestre. - Eu não quero incomodar a Saori e nem quero voltar para casa de peixes, estou muito magoada com ele. Também não posso voltar para a Vila das Amazonas, não sou mais amazona... Além de que você agora é mestre dos meus filhos, não iria me negar este favor... é por pouco tempo... pretendo me afastar do Santuário, vou voltar para minha casa com minha mãe e se Athena me permitir com meus filhos...

Ele apenas a encarou, perplexo. Não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras ditas assim tão de repente. _"Deve estar fora de si... melhor não contrariar..."_ pensou tentando tomar uma decisão. - Tudo bem. Eu converso com Afrodite e não permitirei que ele lhe importune, afinal você agora é minha convidada.

Ela sorriu mais aliviada. - Muito obrigada, Miro.

xOx

Afrodite desabou em seu sofá e tentou de todas as formas buscar uma solução, algo que lhe dissesse quem é era esse inimigo... _"Só pode ter sido obra dele, desse maldito que esta me marcando... quem é este cara??"_ pensou sem conseguir encaixar as peças do quabre-cabeça. Havia passado a noite em claro, não tinha motivos para descançar e nem conseguia, não enquanto não tivesse colocado uma rosa branca no coração deste ser.

Com toda a confusão do dia anterior e tensão que estava a casa nos últimos dias, Helena se dispôs a cuidar dos netos e privar Cypria e Afrodite de maiores preocupações. Agora todos estavam dormindo sossegados enquanto uma das maiores guerras estava para acontecer.

Afrodite tomou um banho e correu até a casa de Shaka. Precisava declarar guerra a este inimigo e derrota-lo de uma vez por todas. Entrou bufando na sexta casa e quase caiu para trás...

- Shaka! O que significa isto? - segurou para não rir do amigo.

- Não está vendo, Afrodite... Estou fazendo as unhas! - ordenou que a serva saísse do recito. - Aliás, bom dia.

- Fazendo as unhas? - ele o encarou segurando o riso.

Shaka estava com uma veia levantada na testa e falou num tom de irritação: - Se não sabe, fazer as unhas é um ato de higiene...

- Tudo bem, deixa para lá.. - ele se concentrou em seu objetivo. - Shaka, eu acho que o 'inimigo' passou dos limites...

- O que aconteceu?

Depois de alguns minutos de explicações, Shaka falou: - Agora temos certeza de que ele quer lhe atingir e quer lhe separar de sua esposa...

- Tá isso eu já percebi.. ¬¬ Mas não consigo me lembrar de ninguém que quisesse me atrapalhar... dessa maneira tão egoísta. - ele forçou a mente. - De todos os que tive inimizade, esse parece ser o pior! Não consigo lembrar de nenhum nome...

Shaka voltou a sua posição de lótus. - Nenhum ex-namorado?

- Não... eu nunca tive nenhum namorado. - ele se acomodou uma almofada de Shaka. - Na verdade nunca tive qualquer relacionamento com nenhum homem...

Nessa hora, Shaka abriu os olhos. - Nunca? Mas então por que você...

Afrodite o interrompeu. - Ser vaidoso e admirar a deusa que empresta seu nome a ponto de querer parecer mulher e fingir que é apaixonado por outro homem, pode ser considerado loucura?

- Eu...

- Ela, minha esposa, me fez ver o quanto eu estava enganado... o quanto neguei a mim mesmo todo esse tempo por achar que o que os outros me diziam era verdade... - ele corou levemente um pouco sem jeito com as palavras. - Agora, um qualquer pensa que vai me afastar dela?

- Bem... claro que vamos descobrir quem é esta pessoa e aplicar-lhe o julgamento divino...

- Isso... não tem mesmo idéia de onde ele possa estar?

- Não... Ele ou ela é muito astucioso e sabe como ninguém enconder seu cosmo. É como se sempre tivesse um nuvem que dispersa o cosmo, para que não posso ser encontrado.

- Então teremos muito trabalho..

- Com certez..

- AFRODITE! - entrou correndo e tropeçou em Shaka, ambos cairam no chão: - Foi mal, Shaka...

- Miro... SAIA JÁ DE CIMA DE MIM!!! - ordenou o loiro perdendo a compostura.

- Tá tá.. - olhou para peixes. - Antes que me mate ou faça qualquer coisa semelhante, eu vou lhe contar... A Cypria pediu para ficar um tempo lá em casa.

- O QUÊ?!?! MAS VOCÊ NÃO A TOCOU, NÃO NÉ? SEU MALDITO, SAFAD..

- Calma aí... tenho consideração por você... nunca iria fazer isso.. Ela estava muito mal depois que discutiu com você, falou que ia voltar para casa com a mãe e com as crianças... ia esquecer do Santuário.

Parecia que uma corrente elétrica havia passado pelo corpo de dele. _"Sair?"_ pensou atordoado. Procurou algum lugar para se apoiar e acabou tombando no chão. Miro correu para acudi-lo.

- Desculpe...

- Agora Afrodite, nós teremos que lhe ajudar. - falou Shaka. - Essa pessoa já está passando dos limites! Põe em risco a vida de Athena!

- Você já havia me dito isso... - fuzilou Shaka com o olhar. - O que faremos?

- Eu tenho uma idéia... - Miro sorriu enquanto contava detalhadamente sua idéia...

xOx

No mesmo instante, Máscara da Morte estava em sua casa se preparando para dar umas voltas fora do Santuário, ele iria dar uma passadinha no bar de quinta categoria que ficava próximo ao santuário... Foi interrompido bruscamente por um estrondo vindo do lado de fora de sua casa.

Depois ouviu alguns aprendizes batendo na sua porta. Uma de suas servas atendeu e logo correu para contar ao seu mestre o acontecido.

- Mestre! - ela começou. - Alguns aprendizes vieram aqui para se desculpar pelo barulho e por sua... - a serva hesitou em falar e se benzeu antes de contar. - sua... moto.

- O QUÊ?!? MINHA MOTO? - ele correu para o local da destruição e não havia mais nada da sua moto... anos de trabalho jogados fora como um pedaço qualquer de papel. - Minha... moto...

A serva se escondeu por detrás de um pilar e observou a cena. O cosmo de Máscara da Morte explodiu até o vigésimo sentido e antes que ele pudesse correr atrás dos engraçadinhos, alguém tocou em seu ombro fazendo-o voltar a sanidade.

- Que ódio... huhuhu - ele brincou tirando a mão do ombro de câncer. - Gosto de ver assim...

- O que você quer... não vê que estou atrasado? - ele apontou para os destroços da moto. - Algumas cabeças novas para minha coleção me aguardam no campo de treinamento...

- Esqueça isso, não valerá a pena. - ele olhou ao redor. - Tem alguém nos observando, vamos entrar.. - o outro concordou com a cabeça e eles caminharam em direção ao interior da casa de cancêr.

A serva que olhava atentamente a conversa dos dois saiu dali e seguiu para a cozinha. Os assuntos particulares do seu mstre não cabiam a ela, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de gravar aquele rosto tão belo que ela havia visto por poucos segundos...

Dentro do quarto de cancêr, os dois conversavam amigavelmente:

- Bom trabalho. Agora ela está fora do meu caminho e dentro do seu. - ele ajeitou os seus cabelos negros. - Agora, o próximo passo.

- Qual será? - Máscara sorriu pelo canto da boca imaginando como faria para se aproximar da Cypria.

O rapaz vestido com roupas simples de treinamento parado em frente a ele abriu um imenso sorriso. - Em poucos dias, meu querido peixinho vai saber quem é o seu inimigo que tanto lhe atrapalhou e até.. veja que lástima, o separou de sua amada esposa. HUHHUHUHAHAUHAUAHAHAHAHHHH!!!!!

xOx

- Então... você está dizendo que nós devemos participar do torneio de lutas das olimpíadas para descobrir o inimigo?

- Isso! Durante o torneio ele não poderá esconder o cosmo, aí como o Shaka já identificou o cosmo dele na mãe da Cypria, é provável que ele consiga rastrear o cosmo na hora das lutas...

- Só que... Miro, se ele não participar? - perguntou Afrodite.

- Hm... aí partimos para o plano B!

- Que plano B? - perguntou Shaka franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Investigar! - finalizou. - Agora, é preciso que participemos dos combates.

Os dois concordaram embora um tanto relutantes. Iriam nesse mesmo momento começar os preparativos para o torneio das olimpiadas, cada um ainda tinha muito o preparar...

xOx

- Mãe? Eu vou morar por alguns dias aqui na casa de escorpião... por favor cuide das crianças que eu pedir a Atena para que possamos voltar para casa ainda no final da semana... - ela desligou o telefone e caminhou para fora da casa. O céu estava bem estrelado e diferente do calor infernal diário, soprava uma brisa gelada.

_"Afrodite... pelo visto você nunca mudou. Continou por todos esses anos a ser como aquele chato narcisista de quando nos conhecemos.. Agora eu quero distância de você."_ pensou observando as estrelas. _"Amanhã estará tudo resulvido, vou para o mais longe de você que eu possa estar..."_

Um aroma bem suave percorreu seu olfato. Era confortante e quente, dava-lhe a sensação de que tudo estava resolvido e que não sentia mais a dor em seu peito. Sem domínio em suas pernas, ela caminhou lentamente até encontrar o ponto de onde surgia aquele aroma.

Olhou ao seu redor estava próxima do laguinho, o aroma vinha de uma urna depositada no chão por cima de uma folha de vitória-régia próxima às margens do laguinho. - Um incenso? Quem deixaria um incenso aceso por aqui e... - aspirou o aroma mais profundamente e caiu desacordada.

Um vulto saiu de trás das árvores e apanhou nos braços o corpo da jovem. Por onde passava ele deixava um rastro de pétalas de flores: anêmonas de várias cores, encharcadas de sangue.

xOx

Miro havia acabado de chegar em sua casa e notou que Cypria não estava lá. Olhou em todos os quartos e até no banho. Nenhum sinal dela. Por fim encontrou um papel dobrado por cima da mesa:

_'Miro, _

_Estou saindo por uns dias, vou ficar num hotel em Atenas. Não tente me procurar, nem conte para ninguém. Voltarei no dia das Olimpiadas para buscar meus filhos. Muito obrigada por tudo._

_Cypria.'_

_"Ela foi para um hotel? Então conseguiu falar com Atena..."_ guardou o bilhete e se jogou na cama. Caiu rapidamente no sono.

**Continua...**

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Oie!!! Mais um capítulo!!! Em tempo recorde! Ebbaaaa!!! \o/_

_Agradecimentos especiais todos os que leram o último capítulo e vêem acompanhando a fanfic que caminha para os capítulos finais... o.o_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Lady Kourin**

- Fevereiro/2007 -

xOx


	9. Treinamento para vencer

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam – fase dois**

**Capítulo 09 – Treinamento para vencer**

_'Miro, _

_Estou saindo por uns dias, vou ficar num hotel em Atenas. Não tente me procurar, nem conte para ninguém. Voltarei no dia das Olimpiadas para buscar meus filhos. Muito obrigada por tudo._

_Cypria.'_

_"Ela foi para um hotel? Então conseguiu falar com Atena..."_ guardou o bilhete e se jogou na cama. Caiu rapidamente no sono.

xOx

Os últimos dias haviam sido muito duros para todos, contudo os preparativos para os jogos estavam quase prontos.

Em algum ponto do campo de treinamento, quatro figuras procuravam entrar em um consenso:

- Afrodite, **você não treina** comigo nesses trajes... – repetiu Miro.

- O que tem demais? Eu já estou aqui... não tem ninguém reclamando... só você... – falou com desdém.

- Certo... mas por que rosa choque, não tinha outra cor na loja foi? – passou a mão na testa. _"Espero que ninguém me veja com esta aberração..."_

- Não... – franziu as sobrancelhas. – Vamos ao que interessa...

Depois de feito o aquecimento, as crianças iriam observar o ensaio de luta dos dois e tentar fazer igual, tal qual uma coreografia. Em seguida deveriam refazer o mesmo mas em movimentos rápidos, enquanto seguiam essa seqüência, Miro e Afrodite treinavam o cosmo com uma luta simples.

- Sem agressões, Afrodite. – pediu Miro.

- Imagine... reclamou comigo, agora pague. – com a força do cosmo e várias rosas, ele criou um chicote cheio de espinhos. – Essa é uma inovação... heheheh

- Ahh! Não vale! – brigou Miro já afiando a unha. – Você sempre vai de encontro às regras do com treino...

- Não... é imaginação sua... – balançou o chicote em direção ao oponente que desviou rapidamente.

Esquecendo-se completamente dos discípulos, Miro entrou no ritmo de Afrodite e lutou de verdade. As crianças logo se abrigaram um pouco longe e apenas observaram a cena: Miro recebendo várias chicotadas e Afrodite com três furos de agulha. Pareciam se divertir, mas o nível dos golpes aumentava cada vez mais.

- Eles vão se destruir... – comentou alguém que chegou por trás das crianças.

- Tio Shaka! – exclamou Psique.

- Faz eles pararem... – pediu Eros olhando Miro jogar mais uma de suas agulhas em Afrodite.

- Esses dois babacas... – falou se aproximando e... – Tenma Ko fu ku!(1)

Miro e Afrodite caíram no chão... gemendo.

- Não faça isso sem que percebamos, Shaka... – reclamou Miro.

- Ai... machuquei meu pé... – reclamou Afrodite fazendo beicinho.

- A situação é séria, vocês deveriam estar ajudando a estas crianças e não brigando por um motivo idiota.

Ambos olharam para Shaka e apontando uns para os outros, exclamaram: - FOI ELE QUEM COMEÇOU!

- NÃO, FOI VOCê!

- VOCÊ! – exclamou o outro.

- NÃO! – replicou Miro.

- Buda... – Shaka mudou a posição das mãos. – Tenma Ko Fu ku!

- AAAHHHH!!!! – caíram mais longe.

- Crianças. – olhou(?) para elas. – Agora seu treino será por minha conta. – sentou-se na pose de lótus. – Façam o que eu disser, concentrem-se em seu cosmo e meditem para que este se revele e floresça.

- Tio Shaka... e o papai?

- Ele vai ficar bem, agora está descansando um pouco. Meditem.

xOx

O tão esperado dia chegou. O coliseu estava cheio como nunca esteve antes. Diversas categorias de cavaleiros, mestres e discípulos esperavam pelo início dos jogos. Era o maior evento do Santuário.

Na arquibancada principal estava Atena acompanhada de Nike na forma de cetro, ela daria a ordem para o início das competições. Os troféus jaziam ao seu lado.

Do outro lado do estádio havia dois homens sentados em uma pequena cabine transparente, Kanon e Saga iriam fazer a narração dos jogos. O irmão mais velho começou anunciando os confrontos do torneio, o premio para o vencedor das duas chaves era uma viagem para o caribe.

Na arquibancada, três figuras vestidas em roupas de treino simples aguardavam ansiosas pelos pares das lutas. Ouviam cada palavra com muita atenção.

- O prêmio é bom, mas não devemos nos desviar de nossos objetivos... – comentou Miro.

- Exatamente. – falou Shaka com seu tom costumeiro. – Escute! Miro, você vai enfrentar o Camus!

- Essa vai ser boa... vou acertar as contas com aquele iceman... – cerrou o punho.

- E quem disse que não vai se desviar do objetivo...? – perguntou Afrodite forçando para não sorrir da cara de Miro.

- Não enche. – mudou de expressão. – Shaka, você vai lutar com o Shura. Heheheh...

- Aquele mald... – respirou fundo. – Será bem proveitosa essa luta. Vou mostrar para aquele espanhol que não deveria ter cortado meu cabelo naquela batalha durante a guerra santa. Ainda nem cresceu direito...

Afrodite sorriu com o comentário de Shaka. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção: - Adonis? Alguém conhece este cavaleiro? Esse nome não é estranho...

- Não.. e você vai lutar com ele... – observou Miro.

- Ele pode ser o inimigo, Afrodite. Tenha cuidado. – comentou Shaka. – As lutas irão começar em três horas... temos tempo para preparar alguma estratégia...

Agora era a voz de Kanon que todos ouviam ecoar pelo Coliseu. Ele anunciava as provas dos aprendizes.

Os filhos de Afrodite até conseguiram passar em algumas delas, mas foram eliminados na maratona. Agora era o momento da prova do combate corporal, e seus adversários são os discípulos de Shina e Marin.

Primeiro a luta de Eros com David, ambos tem a mesma idade e aspecto físico parecidos. A luta foi regular até o final. Golpes de defesa ataque...

Eros mais se defendeu do que atacou o que preocupou Miro da arquibancada, ele sabe que continuar nesse ritmo é partir para a derrota. Mas por um leve descuido do discípulo de Shina, Eros com conseguiu desferir um golpe, um chute certeiro que jogou seu adversário para fora da arena.

O mestre-orgulhoso e o papai-coruja pularam da arquibancada e no calor da emoção se abraçaram contentes, mas logo se afastaram olhando de um lado para o outro com expressão de poucos amigos. O menino apoiou-se nos joelhos e respirou ofegante. Foi uma vitória bem apertada, salpicada de uma sorte oportuna. Acenou para os 'pais'.

Depois das outras lutas dos outros pupilos, deu-se inicio a das amazonas. Agora, seria Psique que devia mostrar o resultado do seu treinamento. Ela estava bem nervosa, mas isso não era bem percebido pelos outros, pois pela primeira vez utilizava a máscara de amazona. Regras são regras.

Afrodite não parecia muito contente com isso, sabia que era um incomodo para sua menininha, com isso nada poderia fazer.

De frente uma para a outra, Psique e Ariane, discípula de Marin, cumprimentaram-se e deram início a luta.

Ariane mais rápida que Psique, acertou-lhe com um chute e fez a menina voar alguns metros. Afrodite pôs a mão no coração, ele não respirava. Na arena, a menina se levantou limpando a areia da roupa e por pouco não desvia de outro golpe.

Ela segue assim, tentando desviar e levando alguns golpes. Miro já estava a ponto de descer e bater ele mesmo em Ariane, mas isso seria motivo de expulsão para ele e sua pupila. Procurou se acalmar ou seria pior. Psique ainda resistia e conseguia manter-se de pé, mas em pouco tempo não conseguiria mais.

- CARAMBA... POR QUE ELA NÃO ATACA!!!? – perguntou Afrodite nervoso.

- EU NÃO SEI, NÃO SEI! – respondeu Miro se levantando para observar melhor a cena. Percebeu que a menina olhava para ele com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas, ela sabia que estava desapontando todo mundo. Ele teve uma idéia. Gritou bem alto. – Psique, faça o que combinamos!

- HÃ?!

- Ela sabe o que deve fazer... – falou para Afrodite. – Vamos... faça... faça o que eu te ensinei...

A garotinha limpou o sangue que escorria da boca e caminhou lentamente em direção a sua oponente. Seu olhar estava fixo nos da outra garota que arregalou os olhos sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Por Zeus... o que essa menina está fazendo..? – perguntou Marin do outro lado da arquibancada. Gritou: - Vamos Ariane, ataque! Aproveite que ela está sem defesa, ataque-a!

Psique continuou a se aproximar dela, parou a um palmo de distância. Seu olhar parecia quebrar a máscara e perfurar os olhos de sua oponente, ela segurou a menina pela roupa e deu-lhe um empurrão acompanhado de um belo chute. Resultado a menina caiu para fora da arena e sua máscara foi atirada ao longe, partiu-se em dois pedaços.

Marin correu para socorrer a sua pupila e cobrir-lhe o rosto, pois essa era sua maior vergonha.

Os expectadores soltaram gritos e aplausos a garotinha que tinha tudo para perder, e os surpreendeu com o final.

- O que diabos você disse para ela fazer?! – exclamou Afrodite incrédulo.

- Simples! Como eu percebi que ela não gosta de lutar, de bater, comecei a lhe ensinar algo parecido com o meu Restriction! – finalizou com um V de vitória.

O queixo de peixes despencou.

Enquanto isso, Psique foi até o mestre e o pai.

- É isso aí, garota! – a menina abraçou Miro. – Estou muito orgulhoso.

Afrodite observou a cena com os olhos marejados. A menina voltou-se para ele e falou:

- Já vai chorar, papai? – ele balançou a cabeça.

xOx

Um pequeno barco atracou na praia, estavam numa ilha com muitas pedras. Dois vultos saíram da embarcação e levaram um corpo envolto numa manta por dentro da mata. Depois de uma caminhada, eles encontraram uma imensa clareira com um templo grego em ruínas no centro.

- Chegamos. – respirou fundo e ordenou colocasse o corpo dentro do templo. O outro obedeceu.

- Vai deixa-la aqui?

- Sim. – olhou para o outro com cara de poucos amigos. – Ela está apenas dormindo. Não vai lhe acontecer nenhum mal.

- Não confio em você. Ficarei com ela. – o outro puxou a manta que cobria o corpo. – Veja, ela não parece dormir, parece morta.

- Mas está dormindo. Não discuta comigo... quer fazer companhia a ela? E estragar nosso plano? – cruzou os braços. Olhou ao redor com calma e atenção. O templo estava em ruínas e a sala onde estava era a mais conservada. Possuía uma porta de madeira meio desgastada, uma cama de pedra onde tinha um colchonete, algumas estátuas, um espelho e dois grandes incensários alimentados por duas chamas.

- Claro que não!

- Então, você deve voltar para o Santuário comigo. Ela continuará a dormir até a hora em você vier busca-la. – apontou para as chamas. – Aquelas chamas são eternas, ascendidas pelos deuses, nada as apagará. E os incensários soltam um aroma que não a deixará acordar até que a hora certa chegue.

O outro pareceu aceitar os argumentos. – Eu volto, até porque me inscrevi no torneio e não vou perder uma boa luta. Tem uma coisa que vem martelando na minha cabeça... por que a escondeu aqui? Adonis?

O outro mirou uma estátua de uma divindade feminina e falou: - Porque ela é minha irmã.

- O QUÊ?!!? TÁ LOUCO! – surpreendeu-se. Logo abaixou o tom de voz. – Ela nem é da nossa família, Bartollo!

- A Cypria é uma das reencarnações diretas de uma das filhas de Afrodite. Assim como eu. – ele tocou a estátua levemente, acariciando o rosto dela. – Por que acha que meu nome de cavaleiro é Adonis?

- Mas... Adonis não é filho de Afrodite! – Máscara replicou. – Não estou entendendo mais nada... como você sabe disso?

Ele voltou-se para Máscara e começou: - Você já deve saber do que aconteceu entre mim e o cavaleiro de ouro, Afrodite, né? Eu perdi a armadura para ele e nesse momento eu fui mandado de volta para a Groelândia. Porém me perdi no meio do caminho e isso eu não sei explicar... acabei indo parar aqui, na Ilha de Chipre. Depois de algumas horas caminhando pela ilha afim de encontrar alguém, eu encontrei o templo. – ele suspirou. – O Templo de Afrodite.

- Isso eu sei... este templo é da deusa Afrodite...

- Aham! Não me interrompa... maskinha... ¬¬ - ele continuou: - Ao chegar aqui eu encontrei uma jovem senhora de cabelos loiros. Ela se apresentou como a deusa dona do templo e me contou sobre meu passado. Meu corpo é pertence a Bartollo, meu nome, mas minha alma pertence ao seu filho adotivo: Adonis, o mais belo entre os mortais.

- Hmm... E a Cypria?

- A jovem me falou da existência de uma garota grega que possuía alma de sua adorada filha, batizada com o seu nome: Cypria(2). E me falou que quando eu a tivesse, a trouxesse para cá... Eu prometi para ela. – olhou para Cypria. – Somos filhos de Afrodite, a mais bela deusa do Olimpo, será por isso que somos tão belos e nos apaixonamos pelo mesmo homem com o nome de nossa mãe...?

- Entendo, aqui ela estará protegida. – Máscara concluiu. – Depois que você o tiver, ela será minha, né?

- Sim. Como prometido. – ele a cobriu com o manto. "Tão bela quanto nossa mãe..." pensou deixando o lugar e fechando a pesada porta de madeira. Em seu rastro ficavam as mais belas flores: anêmonas encharcadas de sangue.

Logo os dois estavam no pequeno barco em direção ao Santuário, nas encostas do Cabo Sunion.

Estavam atrasados para a abertura das olimpíadas.

xOx

No coliseu...

- Vamos para a terceira luta da chave dois! – gritou Kanon quase engolindo o microfone. – Afrodite de Peixes e Adonis de Máquina Pneumática! Entrem na arena! – _"Onde encontraram essa armadura??"_

A arquibancada estava inquieta, todos ansiosos pela luta e por conhecer o lutador misterioso, um cavaleiro de prata.

- Muito bem, é minha vez... – olhou para os filhos. – Já volto...

- Vai lá, papai! Acaba com aquele bobão! – exclamou Eros.

- Sim. – ele sorriu.

_"Esse deve ser o inimigo, não tem como ser outro cavaleiro..."_ pensou enquanto se dirigia para o centro da arena.

**Continua...**

xOx

**Notas do texto:**

_(1) Tenma Ko fu ku: Tesouro do céu. (espero não estar errada... XD)_

_(2) Cypria: Afrodite para os micenos._

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Ois! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... eu preferi não descrever muito as lutas para não ficar um tanto cansativo... a ênfase maior é a luta de Afrodite... _

_A história ta chegando ao seu clímax, a parte que mais quis escrever, estou adorando! Espero terminar logo o próximo capítulo e publicar! _

_E perdão pela demora, mas a universidade voltou e com ela os incontáveis trabalhos das cinco disciplinas que estou pegando esse semestre... _

_Agradecimentos especiais a Flor de Gelo, Nelle-sama e Rodrigo por ter comentado no capítulo anterior. _

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Lady Kourin**

- Março/2007 -

xOx


	10. Cara a cara

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam – fase dois**

**Capítulo 10 – Cara a cara**

- Vai lá, papai! Acaba com aquele bobão! – exclamou Eros.

- Sim. – sorriu.

"_Esse deve ser o inimigo, não tem como ser outro cavaleiro..."_ pensou enquanto se dirigia para o centro da arena.

xOx

"_- Afrodite... – balbuciou entre lágrimas. – Por que não me escuta?_

_Ela limpou os olhos com a ponta dos delicados dedos. Estava parada em frente a ele, mas era como se estivesse invisível. Tentou de todas as formas chamar-lhe a atenção, toca-lo. Tudo em vão. Era como se tivesse uma barreira impedindo que ela o amasse. _

_- Fala comigo... Dite.._

_Sentiu algo tocar seu ombro trêmulo. Um toque macio, quente._

_- Não chore minha filhinha..._

_Olhou em direção a voz e vislumbrou uma senhora de cabelos loiros de aparência muito bonita e vestida em roupas reluzentes. Como mágica não estava mais perto do seu marido que dormia naquela chaise-longue, estava num templo antigo, iluminado com tochas e incensos por toda a parte._

_A mulher não parava de sorrir para ela._

_- Quem é a senhora?_

_- Eu sou sua mãe, a deusa Afrodite._

_- Quê? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Esse é o nome do meu marido.._

_- Sim, minha querida. Ele também é meu filho._

_Cypria permaneceu olhando para a mulher e seu rosto expressava a única coisa que passava por sua mente: confusão._

_- Deixe-me explica-la... – ela sorriu oferecendo um lugar para que a jovem pudesse sentar. – Quer um pouco de vinho?_

_Alguns minutos depois, Cypria começava a entender tudo aquilo._

_- Então, eu e meu marido somos irmãos? Mas então, somos dois pecadores! – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_- Não, não... – a mulher sorriu. – Seus corpos não possuem o mesmo sangue, mas suas almas são as dos meus adorados filhos. _

_Cypria olhou bem para o rosto daquela mulher, ela não parecia mentir. Seus olhos expressavam a verdade mais pura do Olimpo._

_- Cypria, você precisa voltar e ajudar o Afrodite. – ela advertiu. – Ele está correndo perigo._

_- Perigo? Como?_

_- Adonis... – ela falou baixinho. – Ele vai toma-lo de você. Você precisa acordar, meu amor.._

_- Acordar...?_

_A mulher pediu que a acompanhasse. Entraram numa sala pouco iluminada com um forte aroma que causava torpor até mesmo na deusa. Havia uma moça dormindo profundamente numa cama de pedra._

_- Quem é ela?_

_- É você. Volte e salve Afrodite." _

Ela levantou num salto e tombou no chão ofegante. Sentnado-se, pôs a mão no coração. _"Um-um sonho?"_ pensou.

Com dificuldade, ela caminhou até a porta. Estava fechada, entretanto não era difícil de abri-la. Logo passou para outra sala, mais iluminada de arejada. Lá havia uma estátua da Deusa Afrodite. A perplexidade tomou conta de sua mente:

- Essa é a senhora que conversava comigo agora a pouco no sonho...!

xOx

Em poucos minutos, ele estava no meio da arena. Ouvia atentamente os ruídos da arquibancada e procurava se distanciar da confusão concentrando seu cosmo. Ao seu redor, pequenas partículas começaram a ganhar forma, tornando-se aos poucos pétalas de rosas, das mais diversas cores.

Nesse torneio não é permitido usar o traje formal de cavaleiro - a armadura, por isso vestia-se de modo simples, com roupas de treino. O seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo baixo, para que não lhe atrapalhasse.

Aos poucos, vindo do outro lado da arena e parando a sua frente, estava seu oponente. Um homem alto de cabelos escuros curtos vestindo roupas de treino e uma máscara de prata no rosto, ocultando sua identidade.

Os ruídos da arquibancada cessaram, todos ali estavam curiosos para conhecer o cavaleiro. Nem mesmo Atena reconhecia aquele cavaleiro.

Shaka cutucou Miro e falou devagar: - É ele.

- O quê?!

- É ele mesmo.. – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Agora reconheço seu cosmo...

Miro olhou bem para o cavaleiro e comentou: - E esse desgraçado nem ao menos mostra o rosto...

Na arena, Afrodite encarou o seu oponente como se quisesse enxergar através da máscara, contudo era em vão.

O cavaleiro de prata ajeitou os cabelos e elevou seu cosmo. Uma nuvem espessa se formou ao seu redor, e aos poucos tornou-se transparente.

"_Deve ser uma espécie de barreira de defesa... mas que cosmo! Eu-eu já senti isso..."_ pensou Afrodite analisando a situação.

Atena levantou da sua cadeira e acenou rapidamente, era o sinal do início da luta.

O inimigo permaneceu imóvel, Afrodite conseguia perceber claramente que ele mantinha-se em posição de defesa. Decidiu atacar, mas não diretamente. Tentaria destruir a barreira transparente.

- ROSAS PIRANHA! – uma chuva de rosas negras caíram em cima do adversário. Uma barreira de ar deteve as rosas e impediu que elas atingissem o alvo.

O inimigo moveu os braços e jogou a corrente de ar em Afrodite. – MANIPULAÇÃO DOS AROMAS!

- Cuidado Afrodite! – gritou Miro. Mas foi tarde demais, ele havia recebido parte do golpe e com o impacto da massa de ar caiu no chão.

Uma breve tontura se apossou de sua mente e sua cabeça bambeou discretamente. Não conseguiu se levantar de imediato. _"O que foi isso..."_ pensou se esforçando para focar a visão, cada vez mais embaçada.

- Droga! – Miro socou o ar. – Ele devia ter prestado mais atenção! Nem conhece o inimigo!

- Miro... ele é um cavaleiro de ouro. E esse golpe não foi lançado com força máxima..

- Sei.. – franziu as sobrancelhas.

Na arena. _"Santinha Priscilla, o que ta acontecendo... parece que tomei quinhentas garrafas e licor... ai ai..."_ pensou mal conseguindo manter-se de pé.

O adversário cruzou os braços e esperou que ele conseguisse se manter de pé. Soltou uma tenebrosa gargalhada por debaixo da máscara.

Afrodite tentou um ataque: - ROSAS PIRANHA!

- Um mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro, Peixes.

- Que-Quem é você?

- Por acaso não se lembra de mim, Peixes? – ele abriu uma das mãos e dela surgiu uma bela flor.

O efeito do golpe parecia ter passado, agora Afrodite podia se mexer novamente com mais firmeza. Olhou em direção ao inimigo que se distraiu por um segundo observando a flor e atirou uma rosa piranha. Ela acertou a máscara de prata que se partiu em dois pedaços.

- A-A-Adonis!? – exclamou observando o cavaleiro a sua frente abrir um sorriso de ponta a outra.

- Em carne, osso e divina beleza! Meu peixinho...

xOx

Passadas algumas horas depois de acordar em meio a um sonho que beirava a realidade e a fantasia, Cypria se preparava para deixar aquele lugar misterioso. Em sua mente haviam muitas perguntas e dúvidas a solucionar, além do mal pressentimento quanto ao seu marido. Precisava o quanto antes revê-lo.

Sentia-se tonta e enjoada, concluiu que era pelo efeito dos incensos entorpecentes da sala onde esteve adormecida ou fraqueza por falta de alimentação. Olhou mais uma vez para a tal estátua e sentiu um calafrio.

"_Me deu um frio de repente... preciso ir"_ pensou esfregando as mãos nos braços. Caminhou em passos lentos até a entrada da construção de pedra e olhou ao seu redor. Estava em uma clareira na mata, a sua direita havia um caminho de ladrilhos de pedra, optou por segui-lo.

Não precisou nem muito já estava na beira-mar.

- Onde é que estou? Aqui não é a Grécia? – olhou para os lados. Não havia nada. – Oh Zeus, o que faço?? – _"Se eu pego quem me deixou aqui... eu mato!!"_ pensou furiosa.

Cenas de náufragos escrevendo com pedras na areia e sinais de fumaça vieram a sua mente quase automaticamente fazendo a sorrir da própria desventura._ "Isso é ridículo... sou uma amazona de Atena, tenho que fazer algo menos apelativo..."_ pensou mirando o horizonte.

O sol da tarde chegava a linha do horizonte e estava prestes a sumir na imensidão do mar.

- Isso aqui ta ficando feio... Melhor me apressar. – forçou a mente. – Deve haver alguma cidade neste lugar... preciso sentir os cosmos... sim, do outro lado!

Correu em direção ao cosmo que sentia e acabou num pequeno vilarejo a poucos quilômetros de onde estava.

Era uma pequena vila com poucas casinhas e pessoas bem humildes. Ela se dirigiu até um senhor idoso de barba longa e branca que olhava o movimento da porta de sua casa.

- Senhor, que lugar é este?

- Aqui? Aqui é o povoado da Ilha de Chipre(1)! – o senhor olhou a bela moça a sua frente. – A senhorita está perdida?

- Er.. sim, quero apenas saber como faço para voltar para Atenas...

- Ah! Moça, isso é simples, temos um barco de aluguel que sai de hora em hora e vai até o continente. De lá sai um ônibus para Atenas.

Ela olhou para a roupa que estava, não tinha bolsos, bolsa ou qualquer coisa que servisse para carregar ou guardar o dinheiro. Este último era o que realmente não tinha.

- O que foi moça? – perguntou o senhor. – A senhorita se parece com minha neta.. infelizmente ela foi levada pelo barqueiro no mês passado(2)... Tenho muitas saudades dela...

- Oh... meus pêsames, senhor. – ela olhou para o chão. – Não foi nada...

- Está sem condições de viajar?

- Creio que sim.

- Não tem problema. O barco pertence ao meu filho. A senhorita irá por minha conta. – o senhor abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Muito obrigada, senhor! Onde fica o peer?

- A esquerda! Não há de quê! – acenou o senhor sentado na frente da sua casa. Com sua bengala e com muita dificuldade ele se levantou e observou a moça bonita se afastar de casa. Quando ela havia sumido de sua vista. Ele mudou de forma, passando a ter aquela imagem da senhora loira do templo. – Vá com Zeus minha filha...

A viagem de barco não foi nada agradável, o mar estava agitado e as ondas não paravam de balançar o carro. Saiu mais enjoada do que já estava. Mas só de respirar o ar puro, sem incensos ou maresia era o bastante para ela.

De volta ao Santuário, ela correu até a Casa de Virgem onde sentia o cosmo de Afrodite. Entrou como uma flecha e encontrou Afrodite adormecido.

- Cypria?!?! – exclamou Miro. – Você?!?!

- Sim, estou de volta.

- Vai embora com as crianças e com sua mãe??

- Não. Ainda nem me decidi quanto a isto. Por que pensa assim? – aproximou-se do marido.

- Você havia deixado um bilhete e... – foi interrompido por ela.

- O que aconteceu?

Shaka que havia acabado de voltar da cozinha explicou: - Ele perdeu na luta do torneio das Olimpíadas... para um aparente conhecido seu, Adonis.

Aquele nome soou estranho em seus ouvidos. E como um raio a reposta veio a sua mente: - Bem que ela me avisou...

- Ela quem? – perguntou Miro não entendendo mais nada.

- A Deusa Afrodite, a minha verdadeira mãe.

Depois de algumas longas explicações e perguntas de Miro, ela conseguiu que ele entendesse. – Agora, precisamos parar o Adonis, ele quer destruir Afrodite a todo custo...

Shaka sentando em sua flor-de-lótus manifestou-se pela segunda vez: - Cypria, não sente os sintomas da alergia? Afinal, você está próxima de Afrodite.

- Não. Acho que a influencia do cosmo do meu irmão foi cortada. – passou a mão no rosto de peixes. – Tenho certeza de que ele só perdeu porque está fraco emocionalmente... tudo culpa minha.

- Não pense assim... – replicou Miro. – Não se preocupe seus filhos também precisam de você... vá vê-los que nós cuidaremos dele.

- Tem razão. – ela caminhou até a porta. – Logo estarei de volta. – ambos assentiram com a cabeça.

Ao chegar em casa, ela caiu no sono novamente. Estava exausta.

xOx

Um suave aroma entrou pelas janelas da casa de Virgem, construída por trás do templo. Shaka e Miro dormiam profundamente.

Uma figura esguia entrou lentamente na casa e parou próxima ao cavaleiro de peixes. Tomou-o em seus braços e saiu sorrateiramente pela porta da entrada em direção a um barco ancorado na praia próximo ao Santuário.

Colocou o corpo do cavaleiro na barca e tomou um rumo desconhecido. A madrugada estava apenas em seu início.

- Sinta o aroma delicioso da noite, meu peixinho... e aproveite para cair nos braços de Morpheu por hora, porque em pouco tempo estarás apenas nos meus... de mais ninguém! HUHUAHAHAHAHAAA!!

**Continua...**

xOx

**Nota do texto:**

_(1) Não tenho dados que comprovem esta informação, portanto entendam como fictícia... XD_

_(2) Jeito um tanto poético de dizer que a moça havia morrido._

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Até que enfim! Temos revelado a identidade de nosso inimigo! Abaixo tem uma pequena ficha técnica... _

_xOx_

_**Adonis**_

_Nome: Bartollo Canelloni_

_Idade: 2 anos mais novo que Afrodite_

_Signo: Virgem_

_História: Primo de segundo grau de Máscara da Morte, disputou a armadura de ouro com Afrodite e foi colega de treino na Groelândia. Perdeu e conseguiu uma armadura de prata bem insignificante da constelação de Máquina Pneumática._

_Nacionalidade: Florença, Itália._

_Habilidades: Manipular aromas e massas de ar com o seu cosmo._

_Ataques: Bouquet de Primavera, Tornado Ébano e Manipulação dos Aromas. _

_xOx_

_Depois do mistério revelado... qual será a verdadeira intenção desse ser maligno que separou o casal mais belo do Santuário?_

' – _Retificando: ELE não nos separou. Isso é apenas questão de tempo! Humpt! – referiu-se a alguém mais._

_- VOCÊ não pode interferir em minha nota da autora, sabia? _

_- Mas os leitores precisam saber da verdade! Eu e Cypria teremos um final feliz! Teremos? – indagou. Afrodite foi posto para fora da sala de edição.'_

_Agora, sem mais interrupções, a história está perto do final e isso me dá mais força para escrever, mas também uma certa tristeza. 'As Rosas não falam' é uma fanfic que considero como a melhor que produzi, é que fiz com mais carinho e atenção, não só pelos enredos mas pelos capítulos, o desenvolvimento... é a minha predileta! E a agora perto de terminar a continuação, fico um pouco entristecida. Entretanto isso não vai influenciar no final da trama... heheheeh_

_Agradecimentos especiais a todos que leram o capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada!!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Lady Kourin**

- Março/2007 -

xOx


	11. Far away

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam – fase dois**

**Capítulo 11 – Far away **

- Sinta o aroma delicioso da noite, meu peixinho... e aproveite para cair nos braços de Morpheu por hora, porque em pouco tempo estarás apenas nos meus... de mais ninguém! HUHUAHAHAHAHAAA!!

xOx

Ele sentia um estranho aroma, um misto de flores e sangue, não sabia ao certo. Estava enjoado. Só sabia que jazia inerte em uma esteira de palha no chão. Seu corpo não o obedecia, sabia que estava entregue e entorpecido por este aroma.

Lentamente abriu os olhos e circundou o lugar, parou num ponto iluminado no canto do que parecia ser uma sala. Era um pedestal com um tacho de ferro e fogo, de onde provinha todos os aromas que ele sentia, muito mal, mas sentia.

Mexer alguma parte do corpo era impossível, então procurou examinar o lugar com todas as suas forças. Parou numa silhueta que se aproximava dele. Em poucos segundos reconheceu a tal figura.

_"Adonis!"_ exclamou em pensamento. Não tinha forças nem para falar.

"**This time, this place **_(Esta vez, este lugar)_

**Misused, mistakes **_(Maltratado, erros)_

**Too long, too late **_(Tempo demais, tão tarde)_

**Who was I to make you wait **_(Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?)_

**Just one chance **_(Apenas uma chance)_

**Just one breath **_(Apenas uma respiração)_

**Just in case there´s just one left **_(Caso reste apenas um)_

'**cause you know, **_(Porque você sabe,)_

**You know, you know **_(Você sabe, você sabe)_**"**

- Que carinha é essa? – ele sorriu ternamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Afrodite. – Assim fica mais bonito, sabia? Peixinho...

Repulsa, era tudo o que ele sentia. Mas não tinha nem cosmo para reagir. Franziu as sobrancelhas e conseguiu a muito custo mover a cabeça para outro lado.

- Huhuhuh... não tente fugir.. – ele segurou o queixo de Afrodite fazendo-o lhe encarar. Num impulso tocou seus lábios, num beijo sufocante.

Afrodite buscou todas as forças mas nada podia fazer, estava drogado por aquele perfume.

- Lembra-se daquele dia na estufa? – ele soltou uma gargalhada doentia. – Era eu, meu peixinho. Por efeito de uma miragem e um de meus florais, você me beijou achando que era aquela... sem graça.

Afrodite sentiu pela primeira vez a pele arder em raiva, estava conseguindo reagir perante aquele inimigo.

- Huhuhuhuahuahauha...!!!! – ele gargalhou mais. – Aliás, você está sob o efeito de um de meus florais... cuja a principal ação é reviver as lembranças mais escondidas da mente, aliviando os possíveis traumas. Sabe, acho que você nunca devia ter esquecido de mim, isso porque eu nunca te esqueci...

"**That I love you **_(Que eu te amo)_

**I have loved all along **_(Eu te amei o tempo todo)_

**And I miss you **_(E eu sinto sua falta)_

**Been far away for far too long **_(Estive longe por muito tempo)_

**I keep dreaming you´ll be with me **_(Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo)_

**And you´ll never go **_(E você nunca irá)_

**Stop breathing if **_(Paro de respirar se)_

**I don´t see you anymore **_(Eu não te ver mais)_**"**

- Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje, do primeiro dia de treino naquele país frio e solitário. Sim, tínhamos apenas seis anos, mas éramos apenas nós e nosso mestre. Acho que você não sabe disso não sabe disso, Afrodite, mas foi o único amigo que tive... e meu único amor.

Afrodite ainda sem se movimentar, implorou a todos por pensamento que viessem o ajudar, mas era em vão, não tinha nem idéia de onde estava. Tinha, sim, na toca da loba má...

"_Se ao menos eu pudesse concentrar meu cosmo... eu podia com minhas rosas derrubar o incensario e dispersar o aroma... assim eu estaria livre para fugir."_ Pensou com calma e se esforçando para não ouvir o que ele dizia, mas isso era o mais difícil.

Ele olhou para o cavaleiro de peixes e tirou a camisa. – Veja, ainda carrego a marca da minha derrota... para você.

Nas costas dele, havia cicatrizes pequenas e uma grande, alta de muita profundidade, feita por um chicote: o Chicote de rosas(1).

Nesse mesmo instante a mente de Afrodite o levou até o dia da batalha pela Armadura de Ouro de Peixes...

"_O Grande Mestre que nessa época ainda era o Shion, levantou a mão para o alto dando início a luta dos dois discípulos do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Os dois iriam disputar a sua armadura de ouro._

_Na arena, dois garotinhos se preparam para lutar, ambos concentravam seus cosmos e se colocavam em pose de ataque. _

_De um lado, o garoto de cabelos azuis claros, muito parecido com uma menina, fez surgir de sua mão uma rosa vermelha. Em seus olhos era possível perceber que ele estava muito confiante. O seu cosmo soava agressivo, mesmo contra o seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro de treino. _

_Em frente a ele, o outro garotinho, parecia amedrontado, mas seu cosmo também era bastante ofensivo. Ao seu redor havia uma massa de ar espessa que deixava a imagem turva e era difícil ver os seus movimentos. _

_Os dois lançaram ataques poderosos e por diversas vezes foram ao chão, mas nenhum deles desistiu de conseguir a armadura de ouro, a maior patente dentro dos cavaleiros de Atena. _

_- Vejo que ainda não desistiu, Adonis. – falou procurando manter-se de pé._

_- Quem foi que lhe disse que essa armadura seria sua? – ele sorriu. Preparando outro ataque, esse seria dado com força total, o resto que ainda lhe sobrava. – MANIPULAÇÃO DOS AROMAS... ANGÉLICAS DA MORTE! (2) _

_- Eu acho que foi a deusa Afrodite... – ele debochou. Em sua direção vinha o ataque de Adonis. "É agora ou nunca..." pensou decidido. – CHICOTE DE ROSAS! ROSA BRANCA!_

_No coliseu todos os cavaleiros e mestres que assistiam ao duelo se calaram. O vencedor havia sido definido. O Grande Mestre gritou: - O DONO DA ARMADURA DE OURO DE PEIXES É O CAVALEIRO CUJO NOME É IGUAL AO DA DEUSA DA BELEZA, AFRODITE!_

_Ele havia caído no chão devido ao impacto do golpe, mesmo tendo dissipado o ataque com o chicote, ele ainda havia recebido o equivalente a 1/10 do golpe. Sentia-se meio mole, como se estivesse com sono. Mas conseguia se levantar e foi até o Grande Mestre, havia recebido sua armadura de ouro. _

_O seu oponente, pelo contrário, foi atendido às pressas pelo mestre. Estava com as costas em chagas e no peito a rosa branca que aos poucos ficava rosa e depois vermelha. Ele foi levado a enfermaria do Santuário, e essa foi a última vez que Afrodite o vira."_

- Parece que agora consegue se lembrar, meu amor... – ele ironizou. – Mas fique tranqüilo, eu nunca faria isso com você...

"**One my knees, I´ll ask **_(De joelhos, eu pedirei)_

**Last chance for one last dance **_(A última chance para a última dança)_

'**cause with you, I´d with stand **_(Porque com você, eu confrontaria)_

**All of hell to hold your hand **_(Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)_

**I´d give it all **_(Eu daria tudo)_

**I´d give for us **_(Eu daria por nós) _

**Give anything but I won´t give up **_(Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei)_

'**cause you know **_(Porque você sabe)_

**You know, you know **_(Você saba, você sabe)_**"**

Afrodite suspirou aliviado. No seu atual estado seria muito fácil lhe aniquilar, lhe tirar a vida. E ele precisava viver, tinha esposa e dois filhos lindos que precisavam dele. Buscando o máximo de suas forças, conseguiu aos poucos elevar seu cosmo e concentra-lo próximo ao incensario... algumas partículas começaram a tornar forma, pétalas de rosas pretas...

Adonis muito entretido em acariciar o seu refém e admirar sua beleza, não prestava atenção na investida de peixes. Envolvido nesse sentimento ele continuou a discursar:

- Sabe o que me aconteceu depois da luta pela armadura? – perguntou sem esperar a reposta. – Eu passei dez dias em coma. Perdi muito sangue com a sua rosa branca e foi preciso muito tempo para que eu me recuperasse. Depois de sair do hospital, eu abandonei o Santuário e nem procurei mais pelo mestre, eu estava envergonhado pela minha derrota. Você não sabe, mas ele apostava tudo em mim. Eu era o preferido dele. – acariciou os cabelos do refém. – Isso porque diferente de você, eu tinha capacidade de desenvolver os mesmos ataques do mestre e utilizando a mesma essência: os aromas.

Afrodite sentiu a raiva arder mais em seu corpo. _"Esse maldito... como ele se atreve a passar isso na minha cara, nem mesmo o mestre o havia feito!" _pensou sem se desconcentrar nas pétalas que ganhavam cada vez mais forma.

- Aí, eu passei uns tempos sem rumo e você não saia da minha cabeça. Quanto mais eu tentava te esquecer, mais me via preso a você. Então decidi treinar e me tornar forte para que um dia eu pudesse te encontrar e... – segurou o queixo dele o forçando a abrir a boca. Beijou-o com violência, explorando cada pedaço de sua boca. Assim que o fez, Afrodite cuspiu em sua cara, ele logo limpou o rosto. – Fazer o que eu quisesse com você e nem queira saber o que tenho vontade de fazer com você... HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAAA!!!

Deixou sua mão passear pelo corpo de Afrodite parando na altura da calça. Sorriu. – Bem, na minha intenção de tornar-me mais forte, eu consegui uma vaga para treinar em Timor(3), para concorrer à mísera Armadura de Prata de Máquina Pneumática(4). Não sabe o ódio que tenho disso, mas eu precisava ficar mais forte.

Ele saiu do lado de Afrodite e caminhou um pouco pela sala, o que atrasou consideravelmente a ação das pétalas. Agora ele precisaria de mais tempo para poder completar seu plano.

Adonis voltou para perto de Afrodite e continuou com o seu monólogo. Era como uma consulta ao psiquiatra, mas dessa vez quem estava se consultando era ele mesmo.

Puxou do bolso uma rosa vermelha que Afrodite logo a reconheceu...

"**That I love you **_(Que eu te amo)_

**I have loved all along **_(Eu te amei por todo o tempo)_

**And I miss you **_(E sinto sua falta)_

**Been far away for far too long **_(Estive longe por muito tempo)_

**I keep dreaming you´ll be with me **_(Fico sonhando que você estará comigo)_

**And you´ll never go **_(E nunca irá)_

**Stop breathing if **_(Paro de respirar se)_

**I don´t see you anymore **_(Eu não te ver mais)_**"**

"_Os treinos em meio aquela imensidão de gelo eram muito duros e exigiam muito dos discípulos, mas o mestre sabia que era necessário para que eles conseguissem atingir o máximo de sua força, para em breve atuar como um verdadeiro cavaleiro de ouro. _

_Ele havia colocado seus dois pupilos para concentrar a maior quantidade de cosmo nesse dia e havia avisado: _

_- Não voltem até que tenham conseguido produzir alguma coisa com o seu cosmo. – olhou bem para as crianças de dez anos que estavam a sua frente, ambas com cara de dúvida. – Explicarei. Observem... – ele movimentou a mão direita e dela surgiu uma rosa vermelha que se transformou em uma massa espessa de ar, perfumada que foi carregada pelo vento gelado daquele lugar. – Essa é a essência do meu cosmo. Quero conhecer a essência do cosmo dos dois. Estam no momento certo, já se passaram quatro anos de treino e os dois evoluíram bastante. Estarei em minha casa, aguardo o primeiro que conseguir. _

_Os dois se olharam por um instante e concordaram com a cabeça. Não tinham como recusar as ordens do mestre, mas ficar em meio ao frio não seria uma tarefa fácil. Logo o mestre desapareceu por entre os montes de gelo. _

_Eles estavam um pouco afastados do vilarejo mas ao longe conseguiam avistar as casinhas e a fumaça de suas lareiras. _

_- Afrodite, vamos sair logo daqui... o frio ta grande. – ele esfregou as mãos. _

_- Eu sei... brrr... também estou com frio, mas ouviu o que o mestre disse, temos que concentrar o cosmo e produzir algo com ele... – falou com determinação._

_- Não vamos conseguir... eu nem consigo me concentrar neste frio... brr... – o garotinho esfregou as mãos novamente. Seu casaco de frio não era mais útil naquela temperatura. _

_- Não diga isso... vamos conseguir. – Afrodite sorriu._

_O garoto a sua frente balançou a cabeça e procurou concentrar o cosmo, ele não sabia como fazer mas, tentava conseguir. Seu colega também não sabia, mas também tentava. _

_O tempo passou devagar e depois de algumas horas, já estavam próximos da hora do jantar quando Afrodite deu um pulo. _

_- A-a-adonis...! Eu... eu consegui! – quase não conseguia pronunciar as palavras, estava contente demais. Em sua mão havia uma rosa vermelha. Ele olhou para o amigo que assim como ele, quase estava quase congelando no frio. Abriu um imenso sorriso e ofereceu a rosa para que ele pudesse pegar e se certificar que não era uma miragem. _

_O seu amigo olhou com curiosidade para a rosa e sorriu também. Ele quase não percebeu que ele também havia conseguido: ao seu redor havia um suave aroma de flores. _

_Os dois sorriram de alegria, estavam avançando em seu treino e também que o dia da luta pela armadura estava chegando. _

_Afrodite abraçou o amigo para compartilhar sua alegria. Agora poderia voltar para casa, e esquentar os pés que estavam quase congelados. _

_Envolvido pela alegria do momento, Adonis tocou os lábios do amigo, num beijo terno e suave. Afrodite tentou afasta-lo de perto de si, mas ele apertou o abraço ainda mais. _

_O mestre que havia chegado para monitorar o avanço dos pupilos, acabou por presenciar a cena e falou em tom de reprovação:_

_- O que pensam que estão fazendo?!_

_Eles se afastaram ofegantes. Adonis com o rosto corado encarava Afrodite que limpava a boca olhando assustado para o mestre..."_

"**So far away **_(Tão longe)_

**Been far away for far too long **_(Estive longe por muito tempo)_

**So far away for far too long **_(Tão longe por tanto tempo)_

**But you know, you know, you know **_(Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)_**"**

- Lembra dela? A primeira rosa que você fez... eu guardei como se fosse minha própria vida, meu tesouro mais precioso. Por ela eu posso sentir a ternura do seu cosmo... – ele guardou a rosa e encarou Afrodite.

- Sabe... naquele dia eu não conseguir mais dormir pensando no gosto dos seus lábios... meu peixinho. – ele tocou os lábios de Afrodite com a ponta dos dedos. – Até hoje, não perdoou o mestre por ter nos separado daquele jeito... eu não havia feito nada demais...

"**I wanted **_(Eu quero)_

**I wanted you to stay **_(Eu quero que você fique)_

'**cause I needed **_(Porque eu precisei)_

**I need to hear you say **_(Eu preciso ouvir você dizer)_

**That I love you **_(Que 'eu te amo') _

**I have loved you all along **_('Eu te amei por todo esse tempo')_

**And I forgive you **_('E eu perdoou você')_

**For being away for far too long **_(Por ter estado tão longe todo esse tempo)_

**So keep breathing **_(Então continue respirando)_

'**cause I´m not leaving **_(Porque eu não deixarei)_

**Hold on to me and, never let me go **_(Segure em mim e nunca me deixe ir)_**"**

Afrodite apertou os olhos, não via a hora de sair dali, das garras daquele louco.

- Não me ignore... – ele sentou em cima dele. - ... que eu posso ser um menino muito mau agora... – tomou os lábios de Afrodite, descendo por seu tórax. Fez menção em tocar o volume das calças dele, mas foi lançado contra a parede com violência, depois de ouvir um barulho no canto da sala.

- Nem pense que pode fazer isso, apenas a Cypria pode... – Afrodite havia conseguido derrubar o incensario e agora estava livre do feitiço do aroma podia se mover normalmente.

- Maldito... como pôde se livrar do meu aroma?

- Olhe a sua volta. – Afrodite elevou o cosmo fazendo várias rosas negras aparecerem no ar, todas voltadas para ele, ameaçadoramente.

Adonis olhou para o canto da sala, seu incensario estava destruído, fora consumido pelas rosas negras de Afrodite.

- Como conseguiu? Minha magia estava bloqueando o seu cosmo também. – se recompôs.

- Sou cavaleiro de ouro, você esqueceu? Eu faço milagres. – fechou o punho. – Agora você vai me pagar por tudo o que me fez...

XOX

- Tem certeza de que é aqui? – perguntou Miro.

- Sem dúvida nenhuma... – ela olhou para a ilha. Estavam quase lá.

Shaka que estava calado durante toda a viagem pronunciou algumas palavras: - Eles estam lá. Posso sentir o cosmo de Afrodite. Sem duvida alguma ele vai mata-lo... precisamos chegar logo lá...

- Com certeza, porque eu não quero perder de descontar minha raiva nele... – falou Cypria com o punho cerrado.

**Continua...**

xOx

**Nota do texto:**

_(1) Eu sei que esse é nome do ataque do Kurama de YuYu Hakusho, mas no Episódio G, Afrodite usa esse golpe na luta a favor do Aioria. (Volume 10)_

_(2) Esse ataque caso tivesse pegado em Afrodite o faria dormir até desfalecer._

_(3) Ilha que fica no extremo asiático em meio ao oceano indico, é famosa por sua grande produção de perfumes._

_(4) Máquina pneumática é uma constelação que foi descoberta recentemente, ela não faz parte das 88 constelações clássicas, a qual Kurumada utiliza na serie._

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Ois! Sem dúvida alguma este capítulo foi o melhor que eu escrevi! XD E eu não esperava que ficasse centrado só no Afrodite e no Adonis, mas no próximo capítulo teremos os outros personagens e... infelizmente... snif... o início do final da fic.. (poético por demais... XD)_

_E quanto a música, nesse meio songfic, ela foi escolhida meio ao acaso. Quando eu a ouvi logo percebi por algumas frases que iria se encaixar perfeitamente na história do Adonis... É como se ele dissesse a Afrodite que o perdoa por ele ter estado longe tanto tempo... meio doentio? _

_Agora, eu realmente queria saber a opinião de vocês... se a história ta ficando boa, se eu não estou tendo uma crise de megalomania... XD_

_Agradecimentos especiais a XXX, por ter comentado no capítulo anterior e a todos os que leram a fic! Meus agradecimentos! \o/_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Lady Kourin**

- Abril/2007 -

xOx


	12. Batalha de corações

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormentá-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a toda esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam – fase dois**

**Capítulo 12 – Batalha de corações**

Shaka que estava calado durante toda a viagem pronunciou algumas palavras: - Estam lá, posso sentir o cosmo de Afrodite. Sem dúvida ele pretende matar o... Precisamos chegar logo!!

- Sim, porque eu não quero perder de descontar minha raiva nele... – falou Cypria com o punho cerrado.

Os outros cavaleiros se entreolharam surpresos. Era a primeira vez que a ouviam falar assim com tanto sentimento.

A barca bateu na areia da praia, tremendo com força. Eles desceram e se dirigiram para o interior da ilha, mais precisamente para o templo construído lá há muitos séculos: o Templo de Afrodite.

Ela carregava algo dentro de uma bolsa feita de peles que por estar mal-fechada, deixou que os raios de sol iluminassem o seu conteúdo: o brilho era o mais puro dourado.

xOx

Afrodite frente a frente com seu maior inimigo. Aquele que antes foi o seu único amigo nas terras geladas onde treinou enquanto criança. Talvez a luta pela armadura não tivesse sido definitiva e agora eles teriam que disputar seus mais preciosos bens: seus amores.

Um deles quer apenas sua liberdade e sua paz. Afrodite estava decidido a não perdoar seu antigo colega por todas as maldades que ele o fez.

O outro quer apenas seu antigo amor de volta...

- Adônis... eu não estou para brincadeira, se você pedir desculpas e jurar que vai sumir do planeta, eu o perdôo em consideração a nossa antiga amizade... – Afrodite tentou falar calmamente. Era possível perceber seu estado de humor por uma veia saltando de sua testa.

- N-u-n-c-a! – ele respondeu seco, quase soletrando a palavra. Cruzou os braços num sinal de protesto. – Eu nunca devia ter me afastado de você que é o meu ÚNICO amor!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Afrodite pensou em acabar de vez com ele, mas logo procurou por sua postura de intimidar o adversário e mata-lo aos poucos, como sempre fez, com graça e beleza...

- Muito bem... – ele pôs-se em pose de ataque e antes que o seu 'colega' pudesse agir, ele disparou-lhe uma chuva de rosas negras: as rosas piranha.

Adônis sofreu parte do golpe, pois não havia conseguido formar sua barreira de proteção a tempo. Caiu no chão com alguns cortes em seu corpo, cortes inicialmente superficiais. Suas roupas também sofreram o impacto, estavam, assim como ele próprio: arranhadas.

- Maldito... – balbuciou levantando-se do chão. Aos poucos os cortes começaram a inflamar causando-lhe dores enormes, provocadas pelo veneno que as rosas soltaram em seu corpo. – Ugh...

Afrodite abriu um sorriso no canto da boca. – **Você** não era o mais forte? – ironizou. Enquanto observava o sofrimento do adversário, preparava suas roseiras para mais uma investida.

Adônis elevou seu cosmo para erguer uma barreira em torno de si mesmo e lançou um golpe na direção de Afrodite. Entretanto, as roseiras do adversário o envolveram impedindo que o mesmo levasse o impacto do golpe. _"Droga..."_ pensou Adônis preparando a nova investida.

– Não pense que essas plantas podem lhe proteger... MANIPULAÇÃO DOS AROMAS! - um jato de ar carregado de veneno foi lançado contra as roseiras que secaram aos poucos destruindo a barreira de Afrodite. Aproveitando a brecha da defesa dele, Adônis jogou outro golpe: - TORNADO ÉBANO!

Afrodite elevou seu cosmo, mas não conseguiu formar mais roseiras a tempo. Recebeu parte do golpe: ele foi lançado contra a parede do templo e caiu no chão. Suas roseiras ficaram pretas e aos poucos secas, sem vida. Afrodite não conseguia mexer seu corpo.

- O que foi? Meu peixinho? – já acabou a brincadeira? – ele soltou uma risada doentia. Caminhou até ele, sem se preocupar com qualquer golpe que Afrodite pudesse desferir. Estava muito confiante e a confiança às vezes pode decidir o rumo de um luta...

- Argh! – recebeu uma rosa piranha na direção do rosto, passou de raspão, abrindo-lhe um corte profundo no rosto. Ele colocou a mão no rosto e olhou para a mesma, estava colorida em vermelho. Sua raiva aumentou. Antes de tudo, seu rosto é uma parte que não pode ser machucada, nenhum inimigo até agora o havia feito. – Meu... meu rosto...

Afrodite pôs-se em pose de ataque novamente. Um ruído o fez voltar-se para a entrada do templo. Eram os seus amigos e... Cypria!

- O que fazem aqui... Cypria é muito perigoso! – ele gritou.

Adônis aproveitou a distração de peixes para preparar seu golpe mais perigoso, mais recheado de seu cosmo agressivo.

Afrodite continuava a olhar para a entrada. Quando o ouviu gritar: - MANIPULAÇÃO DOS AROMAS... FLORAL DO SONO ETERNO!

Aconteceu em questão de segundos: Cypria estava caída em seus braços e em seu rosto havia uma máscara de ouro. Adônis arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso no canto da boca.

"_Por Zeus! Matei essa intrometida com apenas um golpe!"_ pensou. Porém sua expressão logo mudou quando viu a máscara de ouro no rosto de Afrodite. – Droga! – exclamou.

Shaka e Miro olharam surpresos para a cena. Teria ela conseguido ser mais rápida do que eles, cavaleiros de ouro? Nenhum dos dois havia conseguido acompanhar a cena. Mas era óbvio, ela havia sido mais rápida do que o golpe dele e se pôs como escudo para proteger Afrodite que levaria todo o impacto do golpe lançado com força máxima.

- Cypria...? – Afrodite constatou que ela havia caído num sono tão profundo que não seria fácil traze-la de volta. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele a levou até os outros cavaleiros: - Não se metam nessa luta, é questão de honra para mim. Cuidem para que ela não sofra mais com tudo isso.

Miro fez menção em discordar com ele, mas ao ver as lágrimas caindo da máscara de Afrodite e a mão de Shaka segurando seu braço, ele não fez nada. Apenas, assim como virgem, observou o desfecho da luta.

Afrodite sabia que aquela máscara era da armadura dela, que foi feita especialmente por Mu. Havia muito do cosmo dela impregnado naquela armadura. Foi o que o motivou a não ter mais pena de seu adversário.

- Adônis... – respirou fundo. – Eu não queria fazer isso... Mas parece que você está me pedindo para que faça... – aos poucos em sua mão surgiu uma rosa branca. – Esta rosa aqui é capaz de tirar sua vida em poucos segundos.

Adônis franziu as sobrancelhas. – Então quer dizer que você tem pena de me matar, hein Afrodite? Saiba meu peixinho que eu faria isso com ela, quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

O cosmo de Afrodite tornou-se perigosamente mais intenso. – Nunca tive nada contra você, mas agora tenho todos os motivos do mundo para te matar... irmão.

Adônis arregalou os olhos_. "Ele... ele... sabia de tudo, durante todo esse tempo... todo o tempo...?"_ sua mente entrou em colapso por alguns segundos, sentiu seu corpo paralisar, até sua respiração parou. _"Não... não vou me dispersar..." _concentrou seu cosmo e preparou outro golpe.

- Muito bem... receba o que tanto quer Adônis! RECEBA A MINHA ROSA BRANCA! – Afrodite arremessou a rosa na direção dele. O adversário não se mexeu e recebeu a rosa em cheio, direto em seu coração.

Adônis caiu no chão de joelhos e soltou um gemido com as mãos levantadas próximas ao local onde estava a rosa. Afrodite retirou a máscara de si mesmo para poder enxergar melhor seu inimigo. Os outros cavaleiros observaram a cena, imóveis.

- Agora, meu irmão. Essa rosa vai consumir todo o seu sangue e adquirir a coloração vermelha... ou melhor, preta, porque o seu sangue deve ser podre. Assim como o seu coração...

Agora caído no chão, ele fechou os olhos lentamente. Alguns flashes de sua época de treino com Afrodite passaram em sua mente, depois as cenas de quando encontrou com sua mãe... e agora. Ela o havia advertido que esquecesse do passado, pois o passado iria cortar o fio de sua vida. Mas mesmo assim foi teimoso, sempre agiu dessa forma. A dor ia aumentando aos poucos. A rosa ganhava a coloração final em questão de segundos.

Ele olhou bem para Afrodite e sorriu. Sua tez já perdera a cor e seus lábios adquiriram a coloração arroxeada. – Sabe que no fim das contas... eu não perdi a batalha... ugh...

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Eu... sempre vou ter você... argh... – a rosa entrou um pouco mais em seu peito a fim de beber mais de seu sangue, ela estava a poucos milímetros do coração. – Ela, a Cypria... já recebeu duas vezes o meu floral do sono... ela nunca mais vai acordar... ugh...

- O quê?!?! – ele correu até o inimigo e o sacolejou para que acordasse. A falta de sangue estava o deixando com sono.

Sorriu no canto da boca. – Receber meu floral duas vezes é caminhar... ugh... caminhar para os portões do inferno... desista eu ganhei...

A rosa entrou até o final e atingiu seu coração fazendo o parar, como uma estaca. Agora, a rosa que antes era de um branco, o mais puro que se podia encontrar, estava negra, rubra com o sangue dele.

Afrodite o largou e pôs as mãos na cabeça. – Droga... ele morreu e não disse como tirá-la desse sono eterno... – sentiu seu corpo tremer de ódio.

Ele caminhou até ela, a abraçou ternamente e caiu em prantos com soluços inconsoláveis. Os seus amigos nada podiam fazer, exceto levá-los para o Santuário.

xOx

Fazia uma semana que ela estava desse jeito: dormindo como se estivesse morta. Fazia uma semana que ele estava desse jeito: parecendo um zumbi que não saía de perto dela. Velando dia à noite o seu sono.

'_- Atena! – ele exclamou. – Por misericórdia... retire a Cypria desse sono profundo. – ele se ajoelhou com sua amada nos braços. Prestou-lhe reverência, reconhecendo seu poder divino._

_- Afrodite... não tenho como lhe ajudar. Não há mais cosmo nela. Não há mais vida. Veja você mesmo...! – Atena apontou para o rosto dela. Estava pálido de uma brancura assustadora, porém a expressão era de alguém que dormia num sono profundo tendo belos sonhos. _

_- Não! Ela não está morta... você... você esta me enganando... – ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. Embora com o corpo de sua amada nos braços, ele não sentisse mais nenhum calor vindo dela. Ela agora, era apenas mais um cadáver na face da terra. _

_- Afrodite... você deve dar-lhe os ritos funerários apropriados... Pois a alma de sua esposa está vagando pela beira do Rio Aqueronte, a mercê do barqueiro. Dê a ela as moedas de prata, Afrodite..._

_- NÃO! NUNCA! ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORTA! – ele gritou desesperado. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de sua amada e a soltou bruscamente. _

_Ela estava desfigurada, como se tivesse sido consumida pela terra. '_

- CYPRIA! – ele exclamou levantando-se da cadeira que estava ao lado da cama. Havia cochilado. Havia tido o mesmo pesadelo dos últimos dias. Todos eram iguais, e aumentavam cada vez mais sua angústia.

Atena havia retirado o efeito do golpe e do floral de Adônis, mas para que ela acordasse e saísse desse estágio de letargia era necessária força de vontade. Nas palavras dela: _"Eu já fiz o que estava ao meu alcance Afrodite. Agora se ela não quiser voltar, não posso fazer nada... Apenas espere o momento de sua volta. Não sei quanto tempo isso pode demorar."_

E sua espera já estava o consumindo... Consumindo quase duas semanas de sua vida.

**Continua...**

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_O.O Acho que esse foi o capítulo mais dramático de a historia... até eu mesma fiquei com pena do Dite... será que fui muito malvada?_

- Claro que sim, mocréia! Não se cansa de me fazer sofrer nesta segunda fase... olha que eu posso te processar!

_Aham! Não me enche Afrodite..._

_Agradecimentos especiais a todos os que leram a fic e aos que deixaram seu comentário no e até o próximo capítulo!_

_penúltimo capítulo_

**Lady Kourin**

- Maio/2007 –

xOx


	13. Despertar para o amor

_Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Uma sombra de seu passado volta para atormenta-lo. Resistirá Afrodite e seu casamento a todo esta tormenta?"_

**As rosas não falam – fase dois**

**Capítulo 13 – Despertar para o amor**

Atena havia retirado o efeito do golpe e do floral de Adonis, mas para que ela acordasse e saísse desse estágio de letargia era necessário força de vontade. Nas palavras dela: _"Eu já fiz o que estava ao meu alcance Afrodite. Agora se ela não quiser voltar, não posso fazer nada... Apenas espere o momento de sua volta. Não seu quanto tempo isso pode demorar."_

E sua espera já estava o consumindo... consumindo quase duas semanas de sua vida.

xOx

Algumas luas depois...

Ele havia passado mais uma noite em claro. Há muito não conseguia dormir, nem ao menos cochilar. A esperança de ver os primeiros sinais de melhora nela, o faziam não desgrudar de sua cama.

Várias pessoas vinham visitar o casal, até quem mal conhecia já havia vindo dar o ar de sua graça e prestar suas condolências e até pêsames. Contudo com a mesma expressão serena repleta de esperanças, repetiu incansáveis vezes: _'Ela não está morta!'_. Embora poucos lhe dessem crédito.

Alguns até diziam que ele, o cavaleiro de peixes deveria procurar o próprio Hades e faze-lo desistir da idéia de ter a sua esposa como mais uma de suas almas em seu vasto submundo. Outros achavam que nem os deuses dariam jeito nela, estava fadada ao sono eterno.

Tudo, porém fruto de drama e falta de confiança, pois, se a própria Atena garantiu que ela vai retornar, para que tentar aumentar a tragédia? Assim pensavam os seus amigos mais próximos.

Contudo hoje, ele havia sido vencido pelo sono e o cansaço. Jazia deitado na cadeira ao lado do leito dela: caído de qualquer jeito e com a boca aberta. Uma visão nada parecida com o belo cavaleiro de peixes, sempre muito educado e impecável em seus modos, um verdadeiro _gentleman_.

O cansaço o impedira de ter a maior alegria de sua vida: ver sua amada esposa saindo daquele torpor agoniante.

Ela mexeu os dedos das mãos suavemente. Franziu o cenho e se remexeu para tentar se livrar das cobertas tão bem colocadas por Afrodite, por fim abriu os olhos e respirou buscando todo o ar que podia.

Sua respiração antes quase inexistente, agora estava normal e forte. Havia acordado.

"_Ai meu zeus... onde é que eu estou..."_ pensou confusa. Levantou a mão e abriu bem os olhos para enxergar a mesma bem em frente ao seu rosto. _"Estou inteira, pelo menos."_ Desceu a mão e apalpou a superfície a qual estava. Era macia e suave.

Tentou erguer o corpo e a muito custo conseguiu ficar sentada. Olhou para os lados e exclamou: - Meu deus! Afrodite? Adonis? Onde estam todos?? – Seu olhar parou num monte de cachos azul-claro que mal estava em cima de sua cama. – A-Afrodite?

O monte de cachos se remexeu e murmurou algo coisa inauditível. Ela cutucou com os dedos e percebeu que era perda de tempo tentar acorda-lo. Se levantou e foi até o banho, há muito que não se asseava.

Afrodite ainda caído por cima da cama com um dos braços para fora, franziu as sobrancelhas, havia sentido um perfume conhecido. Sua mente acordou e logo identificou o perfume: era o dela.

Num sopapo ele se ergueu diante da cama vazia. _"ELA ACORDOU!"_ sua mente gritou. Num impulso correu para o banho, de onde ele ouvia o barulhinho do chuveiro e o cheiro do perfume era mais forte.

A porta do banho estava destrancada e ele correu para abraça-la com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- A-Afrodite! – ela corou. – Podia ao menos esperar que eu saísse do banho? Você está ficando todo molhado...!

- Não pude esperar, já esperei demais para ver você voltar a viver... – ele falou em seu ouvido.

- Afe... falando assim até parece que eu estava morta! – ela o recriminou. – Deixe isso de lado... estou com tanta saudade...

- Eu também... – ele se aproximou dos lábios dela, mas foi interrompido por um grito vindo do quarto. Comentou contrariado: – Já descobriram que você acordou...

Ela sorriu e pegou a toalha. Logo saiu do banho e descobriu a dona do grito: - Psiquê! Minha filhinha...

- MAMÃE! – a menina correu para os braços dela.

Logo a família da casa de peixes estava reunida, num abraço de saudade e alívio pela dona da casa ter voltado ao normal.

xOx

- Cypria! Vejo que você está bem, minha amiga! – disse Marin vendo a família peixes descer em direção a saída do santuário.

- Sim... Parece que deixei a todos preocupados. – ela sorriu constrangida. – Estamos indo até a cidade, minha mãe está num apartamento que a Saori comprou, ela ainda não sabe que estive a... à beira da morte...

- Entendo. Até mais! – ela acenou para Afrodite e os demais. – Depois passe aqui para conversarmos!

Cypria assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a perigrinação das escadas. Dentro de quase uma hora ela estava diante de sua mãe.

- Mamãe... – falou com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

A velha senhora a olhou de soslaio e disse: - Ingrata. Nem ao menos veio me ver durante esse tempo todo! Fiquei muito preocupada quando a Senhorita Saori me falou que estava enfrentando muitos problemas e que eu não poderia ajudar...!

Afrodite que estava ao lado da sua esposa abriu a boca. _"Mas como é osso-duro essa minha sogra...! Não perdoa uma..."_ pensou olhando a expressão de espanto do rosto de Cypria.

- Mamãe... – ela olhou para o chão. – A senhorita Saori me pediu... Pediu para que não lhe contasse, pois se tratava de uma missão de Amazona que ela me recomendou. Mesmo que eu tentasse explicar... A senhora nunca compreenderia...

- Pelo menos podia ter deixado as crianças comigo! – falou remexendo os cabelos grisalhos. – Pensei que tivessem me abandonado!

- Não... – ela forçou um sorriso. Sua mãe nem imaginava o que havia passado nas últimas semanas. – Mas para recompensar, vou deixar Eros e Psique passar uns dias com a vovó! Que tal? – se virou para as crianças.

Elas não pareciam estar muito animadas, entretanto sua velha avó deu um pulo do sofá e largou seu tricô. Correu para a cozinha e lhes mostrou algo: - Olha o que eu fiz para vocês dois! – em suas mãos havia uma bandeja de biscoitos de chocolate com carinha de bonequinhos. Os dois automaticamente esqueceram dos demais e agarraram a bandeja devorando os quitutes.

- Não se preocupe, Cypria, estam em boas mãos. – a senhora sorriu voltando ao sofá. – Crianças! Tenho mais algumas outras guloseimas espelhadas pela casa, por que não terminam logo e vão procurar?

Elas assentiram com a cabeça saíram em busca de novos sabores. Os pais observaram a cena e aproveitaram para voltar para casa.

No Santuário, Saori os esperava para a festa de boas-vindas da amazona de peixes. Todos os cavaleiros estavam lá e muito animados cumprimentavam o casal. Máscara da Morte estava um tanto fora de seu hábitat natural e permaneceu quieto durante toda a festa.

Shaka e Miro já haviam contado a Athena o acontecido e agora, tanto Cypria quanto Afrodite eram tratados como cavaleiros especiais. O que não atrapalhou suas vidas rotineiras e suas responsabilidades.

Após pouco tempo de permanência na festa, que na verdade mais foi um almoço do que festa, os dois saíram em direção a sua casa, a de número 12.

xOx

Um pouco mais tarde na casa de câncer...

- Julietta... mio amore.. – sussurou o cavaleiro. – Traga mais uma cerveja para mim. – pediu sentado numa poltrona assistindo ao jogo de futebol da "World Champion League" na a cabo.

A criada correu até a cozinha e logo trouxe uma lata gelada para o seu senhor. Como uma corneta, o telefone soou aos ouvidos de câncer e quase o fez cuspir o generoso gole que acabara de tomar do 'néctar dos deuses', segundo o próprio.

- Alô? – a criada atendeu. E logo estendeu o telefone para o cavaleiro. – É para o senhor. É aquele seu parente...

Como uma bala Máscara tomou o fone das mãos dela e a mandou lavar pratos na cozinha. Com a voz trêmula ele falou: - V-vo-você não tinha... morrido?

- Claro que não fofo... eu viro purpurina... huhuhuhuhahauhauahuah – deu uma sonora gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

- Pelo visto, ainda não perdeu o senso de humor barato. – ele revirou os olhos. – Onde está? O que aconteceu naquela ilha? Eu não me lembro de nada... acho que alguma coisa me acertou na nuca e apaguei.

- Como sempre um inútil, meu querido primo. – torceu os lábios. – Tive que me fingir de morto para não ser realmente morto... se é que me entende. Usei aquele floral secreto, antes da luta. Tive exatos trinta minutos para matar Afrodite, mas pelo visto ele é mais forte do que eu. Depois 'morri'!

- Será por causa da enorme diferença do poder de uma armadura de ouro para uma reles armadura de prata? Hahahah – gargalhou em deboche.

- Não-me-lem-bre-dis-so... – silabou enfurecido. – Mas estarei aguardando uma nova oportunidade de agir... ainda não é o momento, mas Afrodite ainda será meu.

Máscara arregalou os olhos. – E onde você está agora?

- Estou escondido. Não me pergunte onde, apesar de que imagina onde estou. – ouviu uma risadinha vinda do outro lado da linha. – Agora, antes que possam rastrear meu cosmo, vou lhe avisar uma coisa, não os perca de vista. Quando eu tiver poder suficiente para derrotar o Afrodite, eu voltarei para acertar as contas com aqueles dois pombinhos. Adeus. Primo.

Máscara olhou para o telefone, ele havia desligado em sua cara. Soltou um palavrão em italiano e voltou para o seu 'descanso'.

- Mais uma cerveja, Julietta!

xOx

O céu estava colorido de tons amarelos, rosas e laranja. O pôr-do-sol havia acontecido a poucos segundos, os dois estavam na varanda da casa de peixes, que exibia uma vista fantástica: as milhares de casinhas do santuário em baixo e no horizonte as montanhas íngremes que cercavam o santuário. Às vezes era quase inacreditável saber que tudo aquilo estava no meio de Atenas, mas os 'outros' habitantes fora do Santuário não podiam ver.

- Dite... Tá tão lindo o céu hoje... – ela comentou apoiada na sacada da varanda.

- Não mais que você. – ele a abraçou por trás. – Sabe faz tempo que tenho vontade de estar as sós com você, meu amor.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu. Abriu os lábios e o beijou lascivamente. Os dois saíram da sacada e caíram na cama num baque surdo. Apenas a luz de algumas velas os iluminava naquele momento.

- Agora não tem mais nenhum invejoso querendo atrapalhar nossa felicidade... – ela falou docemente.

Afrodite se levantou e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Tem sim, Cypria. – voltou-se para a varanda. – _Os leitores dessa fanfic._ Eles estam loucos para ver as safadezas que vamos fazer daqui a pouco. – ele sorriu maliciosamente olhando a expressão pasma na cara da esposa. Foi até um móvel de madeira e tirou uma garrafa e duas taças de cristal. O rótulo dizia de que se tratava o líquido: Licor de Rosas Vermelhas. Engarrafado e produzido por Peixes. Safra de 1986.

Ela segurou a garrafa e concluiu: - Dite! Esse é o primeiro licor que você produziu!

- Sim, o licor e o vinho assim como os homens ficam mais saborosos com o passar do tempo, minha amada. Prove do licor, infelizmente não tenho o vinho, mas tenho a mim mesmo que logo poderá provar... huhuh

Ela corou as bochechas e sorveu um pouco do líquido rosado. – Do-ce... – silabou. Ele soltou várias pétalas de rosas coloridas por cima dela e da cama.

- Agora, vamos cuidar do que está sobrando aqui em nosso quarto... – olhou para ela que o questionava com os olhos. – Ao fechar esta porta fecho a visão dos intrometidos... huhuhuh... Essa cena, meus amores, é só minha!

E de frente para a varanda fechou as cortinas que davam para o seu quarto. Somente aquelas paredes sabem o que fizeram depois disso...

**Fim.**

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Muito obrigada a todos que leram esta fic até o final e tiveram paciência para ler o desfecho dela... Valeu!_

_Não gosto de finais completamente coloridos com tudo feliz e nos lugares certos, porque a vida não é nem um pouco parecida com um mar de rosas... mas esta fic me pedia isso o tempo inteiro... XD_

_Bem espero que tenham gostado do final e... acho que não terá mais continuação... hehehehe XD_

**Lady Kourin**

- Junho/2007 –

xOx


End file.
